Milana the Pirate Princess
by Shadow Wolf Dreamer
Summary: a diclaimer: I don't own any of the PotC original Characters but Milana is my own original character, Milana is the Cousin of the beloved Elizabeth, Milana has always wanted to be a Pirate, when she hears of a certain captain she just might get her wish... NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Cousin

Selena Milana Phoenix was the cousin of the well known Elizabeth Turner and her new husband Will Turner. Milana was to go and live with her cousin and his husband for some time while her father sorted out a few things with the King. Her father Randall Phoenix the governor of Port Sorrento, had some problems sprout up when a group of pirates were able to sneak in an out of port without anyone catching them. While her farther sorted out his problems she was sent to Port Royal to live with her cousin, her father hoped that by doing this she could avoid any harm.

Milana was a girl at the age of merely 21. She stood at about 5'9" and was thin built but also quite strong and muscular of a woman. She was different from most noble women, she was deeply fascinated by pirates and even dreamed of becoming one some day. She had shoulder length auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She hates dresses and prefers more casual cloths which is also disapproved by nobility.

While Milana was there she asked Elizabeth to elaborate on her adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth told of her the adventure with the cursed Aztec Gold and the Kraken chasing them and even nearly taking the Black Pearl to the depths again but to Milana's surprise they killed the Kraken and Davy Jones. Meaning now Captain Jack Sparrow was now the king of the seas.

As Milana listened to the stories she asked, "So, when will you be seeing Cap'n Jack Sparrow again?"

Elizabeth smiled and said a matter of factly, "He's actually supposed to be here within another week or so."

Fascinated Milana replied "Is that so… how long shall he be staying?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Actually we're supposed to go with him."

Milana smiled and said, "Well, in that case we should go and get me some cloths for the trip."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well then let us dress you in some proper cloths then we can go into town."

Milana groaned and said, "Do I have to wear a dress."

Elizabeth smirked with a conniving grin and said, "Yes, if you are to go into town and go with us on the trip then you have to a dress and then we will go get you something to wear on the trip. Otherwise you will not be going."

Milana groaned again and sighed and said, "Fine I'll wear your bloody dress but don't even try to get me in a corset because I refuse to wear it."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, knowing Milana's ways and stood to leave. Milana followed her out of the lounging room and up the stairs to her guest room. There Elizabeth picked out the frilliest dress Milana owned and turned with a smirk on her face and said, "You'll be wearing this for the trip into town and when Cap'n Jack Sparrow arrives. You want to impress him don't you?"

Milana glared and said, "I'll wear it into town but when the Cap'n gets here I'll wear what I please."

"Fine by me, but his rule is that if you are a girl you either wear a dress on his ship or you wear nothing at all," Elizabeth replied.

With a chuckle Milana replied, "We shall see."

Elizabeth just looked at her oddly but didn't say a word. She then turned to see Milana was already preparing to put the dress on. Elizabeth smiled and when Milana put the bodice on and turned around and waited for Elizabeth to give her the dress. She stepped into it and then turned around again and waited for Elizabeth to fasten the dress. Elizabeth did and once she was completely ready, they left the manor and headed into town to gather the materials that Jack would need and the cloths that Milana needed.

Once all was gathered they started to head back to the manor. On their way back they were stopped by a man in a blue royal navy uniform stepping in front of them. He smirked when Elizabeth made eye contact and she glared. He bowed only slightly and said, "So Lady Elizabeth, who is they lovely lady that has the honor of accompanying you?"

Elizabeth continued to glare and said, "This is my cousin from Port Sorrento Selena Milana Phoenix. And she is off limits to you."

Lord Beckett smirked and said, "Ah but I believe it is Lady Selena's decision whether she is off limits to me or not."

Milana smirked a more conniving smirk than Elizabeth's and said, "Ah Lord Beckett why is it that I have the honor of you speaking to me?"

She said this very seductively. Lord Beckett blinked a few times and said, "Well… I… I um… I was going to ask you if you would join me at dinner before you leave. I know you are only here for so long." He rushed through his words. Milana then said, "What was that, I'm afraid I couldn't hear you?"

Lord Beckett cleared his throat and as calmly as he could he said, "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner before you leave."

Milana smiled and said, "I'll think about it. But tonight I have plans. Sorry."

Milana then turned with one last seductive look at Lord Beckett grabbed Elizabeth's arm and interlocked it with hers and walked away. Once they were fare enough away that Lord Beckett couldn't see or hear them Elizabeth looked at Milana and said, "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

Milana smirked and said, "Well, isn't that the man that caused all of your belly aches to occur only two years ago? He is the Lord Beckett you spoke of right?"

Elizabeth nodded then realization hit her. "Wait you are planning on playing along like you like him then turning him down. Is that it?"

Milana smirked and said, "I'll let you ponder on what I plan to do. I'll give you one thing though it will not be honorable."

Elizabeth smirked and said nothing more. They finally reached the manor. Elizabeth walked inside and hollered, "I'm Home!"

At that moment two servants came out and said, "Lady Turner how was your shopping? Are you ready for dinner?"

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Ah yes, shopping was wonderful and I am famished when's dinner?"

The servant bowed and replied, "The cook said dinner would be ready in 30 minutes."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "We'll be ready then."

The servant smiled and nodded. Elizabeth smiled and walked away. Milana walked behind Elizabeth and said, "I'll be in my room, but I'll be at dinner in time."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Milana then smiled and half bowed and walked away. Elizabeth knew that Milana was weaving a plan. She smiled when she realized that Milana was a lot like a certain Captain she knew all to well. Milana was going to be a difficult one to control.

Milana walked to her room and once she was inside she smiled at her conniving little plan that was beginning to unfold. But would she get to carry out her plan or would Captain Jack Sparrow show up and steal her away to live at sea. Which is what she had always wanted to do, when she was young she always wanted to be a pirate. And Milana knew that Captain Jack Sparrow could be her ticket to that freedom of the sea.

It was now dinner time and she was not down in the dinning area. She walked to her mirror looked at it and made sure she was still the lovely lady that Elizabeth wanted her to appear, knowing it was entirely the opposite of Milana's true personality.

Milana walked down the stairs and much to her displeasure Will was standing at the bottom of the steps talking with a man that was dressed in Pirates clothes. She knew who it was. She glared and decided she would follow through with the proper girl outfit. It could obviously help later to get what she wanted.

* * *

well I do hope you enjoyed.

Reminder this is my first fan fic that I have published so please go easy on me... the sooner I get reveiws the sooner I'll update.


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

Will looked up to see her and smiled and said, "Evening miss Phoenix, this is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Milana half bowed and curtsied to Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack looked at her and had to control himself. He then bowed slightly and said, "Well, who are you luv?"

Milana was shocked that he had called her luv when they first met. She smiled and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, my name is Selena Milana Phoenix."

Jack Sparrow smirked and said, "Well Selena shall I escort you into the dinning room?"

Will looked at Jack in sheer surprise but didn't say anything. He watched as Milana curtsied only slightly and gratefully took his arm and walked with him as he walked her to the dinning room. Once inside he looked up and saw Elizabeth. She smiled only slightly when she saw them together. She then smiled fully and outstretched her arm pointing out two chairs for Jack and Milana. Jack walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair. He then bowed slightly and sat down beside her.

Will walked in and greeted them. He walked to Elizabeth and sat down beside her and kissed her deeply. Jack and Milana looked at one another oddly then back at the two love birds. Will and Elizabeth pulled apart and looked back to see both Jack and Milana looking at them oddly.

They just simply smiled. Milana smirked and said, "So when do we leave. You weren't supposed to be here for another week Jack."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv… Savvy." He corrected her.

She looked at him oddly and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, you weren't supposed to be here for another week. And since you are here so soon when do we leave."

He smirked and said, "We will leave when I get my rum."

Milana laughed and replied, "Elizabeth and I took the liberty in getting you your rum. It is already here and ready to be taken back to your ship."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and said, "Well for once I've met a woman that knew the difference between a ship and a boat…" he then looked at Milana, "We can make a Pirate out of you yet. But luv you should know that when we get on my ship, you have to continue wearing that dress or you wear nothing at all."

Milana smirked and said, "Captain Sparrow, if you want me to wear this dress or nothing at all for that matter, you'll have to persuade me."

Captain Sparrow looked at Elizabeth and said, "Are you sure she isn't already a pirate. She already knows two of the main things that one must know to be a pirate."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Oh I'm sure she isn't, she is under lock and key more so than I am."

Jack looked back to Milana and said, "Shame someone as witty as you is kept under lock and key… Then again, someone as witty as you couldn't stay behind that lock and key, would you?"

Milana smiled to hide her guilt and replied, "Oh Captain Sparrow you give me to much credit."

He smirked and replied, "Ah but you see I can see a pirate even when others may see a person of nobility. Just ask young Elizabeth here."

Milana looked at Elizabeth and smiled knowing he was right. She was a woman of nobility but a pirate at heart. As was her dear husband, Will. Milana smiled yet again and said, "So you can tell who is a pirate at heart." Jack nodded. "Then what do you see in me? Captain Sparrow?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Persuade me and perhaps I'll tell."

Milana laughed rather loudly and said, "Sorry Captain Sparrow but the old persuasion trick doesn't work on me."

"Oh so you've been around pirates before?" Jack asked.

Milana smiled and inclined her head. "Aye that I have, but the question is? Am I a pirate? Or am I not?"

Jack smirked and said, "Luv I believe you know the answer. You don't need me to tell you."

She smirked and said, "Well then for that matter I would have no need to persuade you Jack."

He smirked but said nothing. He knew her game… or so he thought. After Jack and Milana's little exchange they ate, but after dinner Jack decided he would continue with the gentle man role so he offered his arm and escorted Milana to the guest room. When he realized that it was the only guest room in the house, he wittingly stated, "Luv, I'm afraid to say that this is the only guest room in the house. So I'm going to have to sleep with you."

Milana knew his trick and she also knew that all he was trying to do was seduce her. She smirked and said, "Alright you can stay in my room, but you have to sleep in the floor."

Jack looked offended by what she said. He then said, "What, a woman denying Captain Jack Sparrow. What is this world coming to?"

Milana smiled and said, "My dear Cap'n Sparrow. I never said I was denying you, but until you persuade me. You are just out of luck."

Jack was awe struck. He knew he had his hands full with this woman and he also knew that before it was said and done, he would do something he has never done before. Milana already had a certain hold on Jack that he refused to acknowledge but he knew deep down that it was there. She had a hold on him and it fascinated him.

Milana smiled and walked inside. Jack followed her. Milana looked up at Jack and said, "Captain Sparrow, I have to change so you are going to have to turn around."

Captain Sparrow nodded only slightly and turned on his heels. Milana was rather surprised that he complied so easily. But then she realized that she needed help unfastening the back of the dress. She walked over to her draw and pulled out her night cloths and walked back to the bed. She cleared her throat and said, "Cap'n Sparrow."

"Yes Luv?" He replied back still turned.

"You can turn around. I need your help. I'm afraid I can't unfasten the back of my dress." She stated.

Jack turned around and with an odd look on his face said, "Is that so? Well then what are you waiting for, come here and I'll unfasten your dress."

Milana smirked and walked over to him, with a certain gate in her step, one that most defiantly caught Jack's attention. When she was in front of him, she turned around and lifted her hair and with one sideways glance at the Captain she waited for him to help her.

Captain Jack picked up on the vibe she was giving off. When she turned around she gave him a look that made his breath catch in his throat. He then lightly began to unfasten her dress. The first button he did with ease. But as he moved lower and revealed her bodice he had to take a settling breath to prevent him from losing control. He unbuttoned the last button and looked up at Milana and smiled slightly. She gave him one last seductive look then walked away to her bed to change into her night shirt and shorts.

When she reached her bed she turned around and looked at Cap'n Sparrow and read his expression. He was having trouble controlling himself. With one last look at her body he forced himself to turn around. Milana quickly slipped out of the bodice and into her night cloths, once finished she silently walked up behind Jack as he said, "Are you done yet luv?"

Milana smiled and lightly ran her hand up his back. He jumped slightly at her touch and shivered. She then whispered in his ear, "Cap'n Sparrow. The infamous Pirate who has gotten away with almost everything has a soft spot."

Jack turned around and said, "Now what would give you that idea luv?"

She smiled and pushed herself against him only slightly and said, "I'm a woman. That's how I know."

Jack smirked and said, "So my weakness is women? Is that what you're sayin?"

She smiled and got closer to him and with one last exhalation against his ear she pulled away from him and her expression changed completely. She then said, "Well Cap'n Sparrow, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She turned around and walked to the bed. She laid down on her side and with her back to Jack and fell asleep almost instantly. Jack looked at her back and almost cursed, she was playing the game all to well, and Jack was losing. He looked around and decided he would sleep in the floor beside her bed and as he made his way to lie in the floor he managed to get a "Oh, Bugger" out before he went to sleep thinking about what Milana had done.


	3. Finally, I can leave

The next morning Milana woke up to see Captain Sparrow sitting off to the side of her bed in a chair. He had a map spread out on the floor, held down by various things he found around the room. She sat up and smiled than said, "Morning Cap'n."

Jack didn't look up but he replied, "Morning luv."

She smiled only slightly then said, "Well what do you have planned for today?"

Jack looked up finally and said, "Well, today I was hoping we could gather your things and take you to the ship which is out in the cove waiting for me and the Turner's. The crew doesn't know you are coming."

She smiled and replied, "Well in that case why are we wasting time. We can start now and everything will be ready for the ship by noon."

Jack looked up and smiled and said, "You seem anxious to leave. What has gotten you so riled up luv?"

Milana smiled and said, "Well, Elizabeth and I ran into a certain Lord of the kings Navy and he well, he wants me to go to dinner with him tonight. I had planed on toying with him for awhile than dropping him. But I've changed my mind. I have my sights set on somebody else now."

Jack's facial expression changed to part disgust and part anger. He then replied, "This Lord you speak of wouldn't be Lord Beckett would it, luv?"

Milana looked away and replied, "Yes, sad to say, and I hate the man."

Jack smiled his signature smile and said, "Well not to worry Luv. We'll be leaving these shores tonight and will not return for a long time."

Milana smiled and said, "You would take me away from this horrid place?"

"Aye that I would," Jack replied.

She smiled then stood up from her bed and stretched, arching her back and yawning. Jack watched as she did this but said nothing. Once she finally stopped stretching she shivered slightly and looked up to see Jack looking at her. She smirked but paid him not mind, she turned her back on him and allowed him to continue staring at her. She walked to her closet and pulled out one of her bags that had been packed for her trip to Port Royal. Still half packed she grabbed her cloths that had been cleaned while she was there and put them into the bag. She pulled out her finest dress and packed it too. It would be the only dress she planned to take with her. She then grabbed her casual cloths. The cloths that every one in her family disapproved of her wearing, she put on a pair of black pants, under her night gown that fit her snuggly. She then pulled the night gown over her head and put on a tight shirt that was sleeveless, then a loose shirt with long sleeves over it. Once she had her cloths on she closed her bag and turned to Jack to see that he had watched her change.

She thought nothing of it and just smiled and said, "Well, I'm ready all my things are packed and I'm dressed and ready to go."

Her pants hugged her legs nicely to show off her form and the tight shirt underneath hugged her stomach and breasts. With out the loose long sleeved shirt on, the cloths she decided to wear showed her curves perfectly.

Jack stood up and smiled and walked toward her with a certain grace in his step. Milana didn't move. She just watched him. Once he was directly in front of her he stopped and leaned forward like he was going to kiss her but bypassed her lips and whispered in her ear, "Well then luv. We shall leave tonight at sun down and the Turners may join us when they are ready to set sail."

Milana almost shivered as his hot breath hit her ear and went down her back. She then said, "Cap'n Sparrow, you haven't said where it is that we are going."

Jack pulled back only slightly and looked into her eyes and said, "Some place nice. You'll find out in time luv. That bit of information I don't just give to anyone. You just might have to persuade me."

Milana snickered and said, "Aye that I might. But according to talk Cap'n Sparrow is supposed to be none persuadable. Is that true Cap'n Sparrow?"

Jack smirked wittingly and replied, "Aye that is something you shall have to find out on your own Luv."

He then turned away from her and walked to his map that he had spread out on the floor. He rolled it up and tucked it away inside his shirt. He then turned back to Milana and said, "Milady, shall I escort you to brunch in the dinning room?"

Milana smiled and walked forward with a slight bow she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the dinning room. Once he sat her down he sat down beside her again. Food was brought to them and they sat in the dinning room alone to eat their mid day meal. Milana ate properly and once she was finished she excused herself from the table while Jack finished his meal and she headed back to her room.

Once inside her room she looked around the room and smiled once she was sure all of the things she would need were packed. She then turned on her heels and started walking out of the room only to bump into a muscular chest. She staggered backwards and looked up to see Captain Sparrow standing in front of her with an awkward yet seductive look on his face. Milana, completely perplexed by his look asked, "Where are Will and Elizabeth? I haven't seen them all day."

Jack smirked and said, "Will and Elizabeth went into town to gather some supplies. And they won't be back until late." Milana tilted her head slightly and said, "So, what is on your mind Captain Sparrow."

Jack's eyes had a certain gleam in them and he was walking toward her. Milana didn't move. She just looked at him. Jack walked up to her and smirked but just stood in front of her and stared at her. She then asked again, "What do you have on your mind Captain Sparrow?"

Jack just smiled and said, "I'll let you figure that one out luv… savvy?"

Milana eyed him oddly then said, "I'm going to go and get me a drink. I'll be back shortly."

Before he could reply she walked past him and as she passed him. Jack lightly ran his had up her back and rested it in the middle of her back, but only momentarily. Milana stopped and felt her breath catch in her throat and she shivered slightly. And with one sideways glance at Jack she forced herself to walk out of the room simply because she was having odd thoughts and feelings that made her have butterflies in her stomach when Jack touched her like that.

She walked out of the room and instead of going to get a drink like she said she would, she went to the restroom and closed the door behind her and leaned against the door for a moment before she walked to the mirror. Once she was in front of the mirror she cursed herself for thinking like that about Jack, she was supposed to be playing with him for awhile before anything happened. Before she felt anything for the man, but now he has figured out her little game and is playing back. She inhaled deeply then exhaled a long relaxing breath and regained her composure. Once she had her wits about her again she smirked into the mirror and turned on her heels and left the bathroom. She walked back to her room to see Jack prowling around to see what he could take from her.

She silently stepped into the room. Jack had his back to her again. She carefully walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his stomach pressing her breasts against his back. Jack stood rigid in her arms for a moment then he relaxed. He looked back over his shoulder to look at her but couldn't see her because of his hair and the fact that she was avoiding eye contact. He then said, "What's this luv. Are you alright?"

Milana smiled at his concern and replied, "Of course Jack I'm fine."

He then said, "Well then what's with the touchy touchy luv?"

She smiled again and with one easy step to the side and a little force to turn him she was facing him. Their faces were only inches away. She now had her arms wrapped around his back and she was looking deep into his eyes. She then said, "Do I have to have a reason to be all touchy touchy?"

He smirked and replied, "Well of course not luv, but what exactly do you want?" By this time Jack had already slid his arms around her and was lightly rubbing her back. She was forcing herself to concentrate on the game that was being played by both of them. She then said, "I'll let you figure that one out Cap'n Sparrow, Savvy?"

He smirked as she had turned the tide yet again. This woman was good and she wasn't even a pirate yet. Jack concluded in his mind that if he was going to out wit her it would have to be with the rum. He then said, "Well Selena, can I try and figure out what it is that you want?"

Milana smirked and said, "Milana, call me Milana… and if you want to try and figure me out Captain Sparrow you may try if you like. But I am a hard woman to persuade much less figure out."

Jack smirked oddly and said, "Is that so luv? We shall see with time won't we?"

Milana looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She looked up at Jack and stood on her tip toes and leaned toward his luscious lips but bypassed them much to her displeasure and whispered, "It's time to go Jack. The sun is setting and we have a ship to sail."

Jack darn near gasped as her hot breath hit his ear but he managed to control himself. He nodded only slightly and said, "In that case luv I think we should grab your things and be off." As he went to pull away from her to grab her things Milana let her hands travel along his back and to his stomach where she felt his perfectly toned muscles. She smiled at him as he turned away and grabbed her things. He looked back at her with one last longing look and walked out of the door. Milana followed without hesitation.

Jack led her to the beach and they climbed into a long boat with a man who had grey hair and beard. Jack then said, "Mr. Gibbs good timing."

Mr. Gibbs, as he was called, looked at the Captain and said, "Evening Captain… who is this?"

Jack smirked and said, "Mr. Gibbs this is Elizabeth's cousin from port Sorrento, Selena Milana Phoenix and she will be accompanying us on our journey."

"But Cap'n it's bad enough having Elizabeth on board. But yet another woman tis' bad luck Cap'n."

Jack smirked and said, "Mr. Gibbs, mate it'd be far worse not to have her. Savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded because he knew he had lost. He then began to row them out toward the ship. As they got closer Milana was awe struck at the sheer size and beauty of the Black Pearl. The most famous ship in these waters, she looked over at Jack and said, "She's beautiful I can't wait to get onboard."

Jack smiled and said, "We'll be there soon enough luv."

She smiled and looked back to the ship and marveled at the way it almost blended into the darkness, if not for the lamps that were lit it would be completely hidden from the naked eye. Once they were beside the ship Milana grabbed the latter that was on the side of the ship and climbed up. She pulled herself over the railing and was met with the on looking eyes of nearly 30 crew members.


	4. We Set Sail

She smiled only slightly to give off the frightened girl appearance. She backed into the railing and looked over like she was waiting for Jack. But Jack had not grabbed the latter yet he was working on getting her luggage onboard. Milana wasn't worried she new how to handle a crew of miscreants. At that moment one of the braver of the men had walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and was sniffing her hair as he said, "Who are you poppet?"

Milana stifled a gag and replied weakly as if she was scared, "I'm here with the captain."  
He smirked and said, "That's not what I asked poppet. Who are you?"

She smirked this time and looked at him and saw that he was a somewhat tall man with unruly hair and he smelled bad. She then said, with more volume and command in her voice, "I am here with the captain and I suggest you take your bloody paws off me before something bad happens. Savvy?"

The man looked back at the crew and began laughing. Some of the crew members joined in others just looked at him as if he were an alien. He looked back at Milana and said, "I don't see the captain. So it looks like you're with me now."

Milana smiled, hoping he would say that and before he could say anything else she brought her elbow up hard and hit him in the nose. Causing him to let her go and grab at his face, when he did this she punched him hard in the stomach. Causing him to keel over and grab it, when he did this she punched upward and hit him square in the jaw causing him to flip backwards and hit the ground. She smirked and shook her shoulders as if to relax and said, "Does anyone else want to try something stupid. I said I'm here with the captain and that means hands off. Savvy?" All the crew members in front of her were just gaping at her. She smiled and said, "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Now back to your stations the lot of you. The Captain is coming aboard and I don't believe you want him to find you just standing around! Savvy?" She barked.

The entire crew, save two men scrambled to their stations, one of the two men spoke up, "Miss, what do you want us to do with this one?" Milana smirked and replied, "Just throw him in the brig give him time to think about his actions."

"But miss generally we just throw them in the crew's quarters until they wake up." The other one practically squeaked. Milana had been looking out over the water when he said this. She snapped her head in his direction, and then glared at him and said, "I said throw him in the brig until the captain comes aboard and tells you other wise… Savvy?"

As the two block heads scrambled away with the unconscious crew member Captain Jack Sparrow climbed over the railing and was greeted by several crew members. He looked around and said, "Where in blazes is Harveyboy?"

Milana then said, "This Harveyboy wouldn't happen to be the tall chap with unruly hair would he?"

Jack looked at her oddly and said, "Yea, Why?"

Milana smirked and said, "Well Harveyboy is down in the brig unconscious."

Jack was taken aback by her words and he said, "Why? What did he do luv?"

Milana smirked and seductively walked toward Captain Sparrow and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "He tried to say I was not here with you anymore but here with him. He had his hands all over my back and was rubbing it. He had his hands tightly around my waist very possessively and said I was his as he sniffed my hair."

Jack went rigid in her arms and growled, "What?!? Harveyboy put his hands on you. Where is the bloody bastard I'll throw him overboard?"

Milana cuddles Jacks neck and said, "Not to worry Cap'n I took care of him. I broke his nose and knocked him unconscious. I don't think he'll be tryin to touch a woman like that again."

Jack looked down at her in shock and said, "Well, in that case, why don't you come with me to my cabin. I believe you can sleep there seeing as Will and Elizabeth will be sharing the other cabin."

Milana smiled at him and said, "Why that sounds wonderful Cap'n, I'd like that."

With that Milana stepped to Jack's side and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder and guide her to his cabin. Once they were inside Jack turned around to her and with concerned eyes he asked, "Are you sure you're ok Luv. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Milana smiled and replied, "No, he didn't. – And with a smirk she added – "Would you like to check for yourself Cap'n Sparrow?" Jack looked up at Milana with longing eyes. He leaned forward to her and gently captured her lips with his and kissed her gently. Milana didn't flinch at his touch as he had suspected she would. Milana was taken aback by his action but was filled with pure happiness when their lips met. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This gentle kiss lasted for some time and finally they pulled apart and looked into one another's eyes.

Milana smiled as did Jack. He hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Get some rest luv. We will be leaving tomorrow if at all possible. So it will be a big day."

He then kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked out of the cabin leaving a delighted and flustered Milana to ponder what had just happened. She looked around Jack's cabin and saw that it was pretty big and welcoming. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Before she could even think to get up and change she had fallen into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke up warm and comfortable. She looked over and saw that Jack was laying next to her with one arm draped over her. She smiled and easily slipped out of the bed. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once she was completely awake she walked out on deck to see the crew was making ready to set sail. Milana smiled and walked around over looking everyone as they did their jobs for two reasons. She was going to help Jack to Captain this ship, whether he liked it or not, and she wanted to know how to do each job just in case.

She walked up to the helm and looked out over the entire crew as they worked diligently under the orders of Mr. Gibbs. He looked up at the helm and saw her. He turned and barked a few more orders before he walked up beside her and said, "You know Miss Phoenix, most of the crew is afraid of ya."

She smirked and replied, "Why would that be Mr. Gibbs?

Gibbs replied, "Because of what you did to Harveyboy. After you went to sleep Jack went down to the brig and drug Harveyboy up here and threw him overboard and told him he could swim himself back to land because he wasn't welcome on this ship anymore."

Milana was slightly shocked at his words but didn't show it. She looked over at him and replied, "Well if Harveyboy hadn't put his hands on me there would have been no need of his severe beating or him being thrown overboard… now would there?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded and said, "Aye that is true. He shouldn't have ever touched ya. He did deserve what he got."

Milana smiled and replied, "Aye that he did. That he did." Milana continued to look out over the crew when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. She looked up to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing next to her both proudly and protectively. She smiled and said, "Morning Cap'n."

Jack looked down at her and with a smile he replied, "Morning luv. We shall set sail tonight, whether Will and Elizabeth are here or not. We have business to attend to." Milana looked at Jack oddly but didn't reply instead she wrapped her arms around his stomach and gave him a hug. She was anxious to leave and couldn't wait to do so.

Jack looked down at her and said, "Are you hungry luv?"

Milana smiled and nodded. He then turned around and walked her toward his cabin. Milana was still beside him and his arm was still around her. They entered his cabin and sitting on his table was a trey with bread, fresh water, cheese and rum. Milana laughed when she saw the rum and said, "Ah its good to be around Pirates again."

Jack looked at her oddly and said, "Have you ever been on a Pirate ship before?"

"No that I haven't done, but my experience with Pirates is rather extensive. Actually I'm the reason my father is having trouble with the king. I'm the one that helped the pirates sneak in and out of the Port nearly undetected. If it hadn't been for that bloody nosey bastard Gillette the new transfer Lieutenant of the Royal Navy, he followed me for many days trying to get me to go to dinner with him as well. I was helping the pirates and he didn't catch me, but he did see the pirates and reported to the Governor, my father, and he didn't know what was going on. Honestly he didn't but Gillette took it as he was helping them and he is now in trouble. But that's not my problem now. My only concern is us setting sell." She replied a somewhat shameful look on her face. But she cleared it away and masked it then prepared to eat.

Jack walked her over to the table and gave her a seat. She sat down and he sat down beside her. He grabbed a piece of bread and one of the two bottles of rum and held it up for a toast. He was shocked completely when she grabbed the other bottle and held it up with his and when he said, "A toast to freedom."

She replied, "Aye a toast to freedom and to the Black Pearl." Then they both turned up their bottle and took a big gulp of the rum. Jack was shocked yet again when she completely downed the bottle and looked at Jack and smiled. She then said, "Why is the rum gone? I want more rum."

Jack laughed and said, "Ah my luv. We shall get more rum when you finish your breakfast. I can't have my first mate drunk and sick while we are at sea. Savvy."

She looked at him with shock and said, "First mate? I'm going to be your first mate?"

"Aye"

She smiled and began eating. Jack had shocked her twice in the last two days. And now she was going to be his first mate. Basically the co-captain of the ship, she was done with her breakfast within minutes. She looked up at Jack and saw that he had been watching her the entire time she ate. She then stood up and walked around behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly caressed his collar bone with her index finger. She then leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I want more rum."

Jack shivered slightly and said, "Luv I don't think you need anymore rum."

Milana's eyes narrowed to slits and she said, in a silky seductive voice, "But Cap'n I want more rum. I'll thank you later." She then began to nip and bite at his ear, breathing down his neck as she did. Jack took in a ragged breath and said, "Alright luv. I'll get you more rum. I'll return shortly." He had to do something to leave the room before he or she did something they would both regret.

"No, I'm going with you." She replied seductively.

Jack stood up slowly and said, "Luv, I'll show you where the rum is stored another day. For now you just stay put and wait for me. I'll be back shortly. Savvy."

Milana looked up at Jack and almost pouted. Jack smirked and walked off, leaving the buzzed Milana to ponder on a way to take the game a little farther. She wanted to toy with him, yet she also wanted him to actually care for her. And from what she could tell so far, he did.

She walked to the bed and sat down. Moments later Jack walked back into the room with four more bottles of rum. Milana smiled and walked to the table and took one of the bottles and without hesitation she opened it and took another big gulp. She looked back at the Captain and he was still shocked that she could down rum like he did. For most people the first bottle would have had them stumbling and yet she was still standing and drinking more. He loved it. Heck he was beginning to think he loved her for that matter.

He sat down the other bottles and took one for himself. He popped it open and drained it to the half way mark. He then looked up at Milana to see that she had picked up on his challenge and was beginning to drain more of her bottle. She drained her bottle the rest of the way then look at Jack expectantly. He smirked and turned his bottle up and began draining it. He finished his bottle and looked up to see Milana grabbing another bottle and she opened it. She looked back at him, half raised it and turned it up and began draining it. She finished it off and looked at Jack. He smiled and grabbed the last bottle and drained it. Now both Jack and Milana had three bottles of rum in them. It would only be a matter of minutes for it to hit them.

At about that time both Milana and Jack staggered to the bed. Milana sat down and still with half her wits about her she pulled Jack to the bed with her. He looked at her longingly and she said, "Now Cap'n I won't have any of this taking advantage of a drunk woman. Nor will I try and take advantage of you. I just want…" She trailed away and grabbed Jack behind the head and pulled him to her and captured his lips in another gentle kiss. This kiss began deepening as time passed.

Jack began to move into the center of the bed and pulled her to him. Now she was lying against him and kissing him deeply. She pulled away and through ragged breaths she said, "I told you I wouldn't take advantage of you."

Jack looked at her oddly and wittingly replied, "Oh you didn't take advantage of me, yet you just started kissing me, looks to me like you did take advantage of me."

She smirked and said, "Ah but if that be the case then you would have to say that it isn't what you wanted. And if you said that then you would be lying."

Jack smirked and said, "How do you know that luv?"

She smirked and said, "You see you didn't try and resist me at all. You simply followed suit and allowed it to happen, you even contributed to the experience."

Jack smirked and said, "Aye to say I didn't want it would be a lie. Which is why I won't lie, but I will do this." He then pulled her to him again and kissed her even more deeply than before. He wrapped his arms around her and as they kissed he began to lightly caress her along her back and sides. After so long of kissing Jack pulled away and said, "As much as I dislike having to do this I have to go and make another appearance to the crew or they'll be wonderin if I'm ok. And I'd hate for one of the scallywags to burst in on us luv. Savvy."

Milana kissed him one last time lightly and said, "Aye Cap'n I'll be here resting, and waiting for you."

He smiled and said, "I'll return when I am given the chance for now luv just rest." She nodded and as he walked out she rolled onto her side and fell into a light sleep.

She could hear everyone on deck preparing to set sail. She tossed at turned in her sleep because she was having a dream, more like a nightmare. She was married to Lord Gillette and he wasn't the gentleman he appeared to be. He was very possessive and very harsh. He spoke to her like she was a dog. She tried to run away several times but was caught each time and severely punished. With each lash of the whip that was used for her punishment she cried out in her sleep.

After only moments of pain in her dream she was crying both in her dream and in real life. She was shaken gently by someone who said, "Milana, luv. Wake up. It's only a dream wake up."

She opened her eyes and was shaking terribly. She looked up to see Jack sitting beside her concern etched on his face. Still shivering she threw her arms around him and began crying. Jack was shocked completely and he, unsure of how to handle this, gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and whispered, "It's alright. I'm here. It was just a dream."

As she continued to cry she was shaking and sweating. As he talked to her and caressed her hair, she began to relax. She stopped crying and was able to speak again. She pulled back only slightly and said, "Thanks Jack."

He smiled and said, "For what luv?"

"For comforting me and just being there for me," she replied.

He smiled and said, "It's alright. It's what I wanted to do, luv."

She smiled and still teary eyed she leaned in and captured his lips into a gentle yet furious kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and pushed her body against his. Jack pulled her as close as he could and deepened the kiss and began to run his hand down her back. Once he reached the small of her back at the bottom of her shirt he gently slid his hand inside her shirt and began caressing the soft skin underneath. Milana shivered at his touch. She moaned slightly as he continued to caress her back. She pulled away to take a deep breath arched her back into him. She leaned her head back to reveal the bare skin of her neck and some of her chest.

Jack looked at her chest longingly but didn't want to go too far to fast. As she arched her back and leaned her head back to make it all the more tantalizing. Her breathing was slightly accelerated and her body was still shivered from his caressing. Jack couldn't hold himself back anymore, he leaned forward and kissed her chest causing Milana to shiver all over and inhale deeply. Jack laid her down on her back and continued to kiss her neck and chest. Milana began breathing hard again and her body was shivering yet again. She moaned Jack's name.

Jack pulled away and stood up so suddenly that it startled Milana. She looked up at him and asked, "Jack what's wrong?"

Jack looked back at her and said, "Nothing luv. I just don't think you're ready. You've had rum, so have I and you are half drunk and were terrified. I damn near took advantage of you and I would never have forgiven myself for that luv."

Milana smiled and replied, "Thank you Jack. I suppose I did get a little caught up in the moment." She stood up and walked toward the door. She gave Jack one last deep kiss before she turned and walked out on the deck.

When she stepped on deck she was greeted by several crew members. She smiled and nodded. She then walked up to the helm where she could watch over all of the crew as they worked. She smiled again when she realized that she was now the first mate of the Black Pearl. She was now the second in command and could give orders.

The previous first mate Mr. Gibbs walked up beside her and said, "Congrats on her new position. I do hope you can make then listen better than I. Also I hope you realize that being the first mate of a ship gives you many responsibilities. – He looked back and saw Jack coming and continued, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into missy. Good day." He then nodded in her direction and walked away.

Moments later Jack walked up beside her and said, "She's beautiful isn't she. And she's all ours."

Milana looked up at Jack and smiled. She then said, "Aye Captain."

Jack looked down at her and said, "We don't have to do much to make you a pirate. You're already halfway there."

"So what am I lacking to be a pirate?" Milana asked somewhat seductively.

Milana smiled but never said anything after that. She wrapped her arms around Jack and hugged him deeply. She then looked out over the crew again and with one last glance at them she said, "Well since you're out and about and I'm still partially drunk I think I'm going to go to bed. See you later Jack." She then kissed him deeply before she headed off to bed in the cabin.

Jack looked down at her when she asked what she was lacking to be a Pirate. She was beautiful and he couldn't stand not having her now. But he would have to wait. As she hugged him and decided to go to bed he looked down at her and before he could say anything she had captured his lips in a deep kiss. He lost the world around him as they kissed. Once she pulled away though, he realized that they were out on deck and the entire crew was looking at him oddly.

Jack smiled and said, "What? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do what I want. Now back to work you scallywags!"

Milana smiled as she listened to Jack's explanation for what she had done. She walked into the cabin and busted out laughing. She was going to have fun with this. She could have the crew looking at Jack oddly every day, if she did that everyday. But she would do that later when she really wanted him.

Milana walked over to the bed and laid down. Only moments after her head hit the pillow she had fallen asleep. Again she began to dream. This dream was sort of a continuation of the past dream that had tormented her sleep. Lord Gillette was punishing her again. Only this time she was able to restrain her cries of pain. She begged him to stop. But he just continued to lash her multiple times, leaving huge gashes in her back. As she became to weak to cry out or beg for him to stop she began to pray for someone to help her. As he punished her she realized that she wasn't wearing much of anything. Her back was bare and her chest as well, but her lower half was covered. She began to shake as the pain was becoming unbearable.

As Lord Gillette pulled back the whip and lashed it out again, but the whip was intercepted by an arm. Lord Gillette looked up to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing in front of him with a look to kill on his face. He smirked evilly and said, "Tell me Gillette how do you like being the one under the whip? I hope you do, because that's where you are about to be."

Lord Gillette tried to pull back the whip, but Jack pulled first and grabbed it. He smirked rather evilly. With one nod to the side two crew members walked forward and grabbed Lord Gillette and made him turn around. Jack pulled the whip back and let it fly, it hit Lord Gillette hard and he screamed out in pain. Jack seized attacking only momentarily, he gave the whip to Mr. Gibbs and said, "Don't hold back, and whip him until he cries like a girl."

"Aye Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs then began to whip Lord Gillette, Jack turned to Milana and with deep concern in his eyes he took off his jacket and walked over to her. He untied her restraints and caught her as she collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his jacket around her and walked her out of the punishment room. When Milana looked up a Jack and saw that she was safe. She woke up with a deep comfort and her mind was at ease.

She sat up and stretched then walked out onto the deck and beside Jack at the helm and with a smile at Jack he put his arm around her and the crew continued working.


	5. The Compass

Disclaimer: I suppose the more I write it the easier it is to accept... I don't own them. Just Milana and the plot. thanks and hope you enjoy -Shadow Wolf Dreamer

* * *

Elizabeth and Will were rushing to get everything they would need to set sail, they were already a day behind and they needed to hurry it up or Jack would leave them. Lizzy screamed down the hall, "Will we gotta go hurry it up will ya."

Will rushed down the stairs as the last bit of day light slipped behind the trees. He grabbed a bag as Lizzy grabbed the other. They rushed out the door and Will hollered to the servants, "Keep the house clean and take care of yourselves."

As they ran down the street to the place where the boat would be waiting, they ran into Lord Beckett. Will and Elizabeth smiled and said, "Sorry Lord Beckett but we have to be going, we're already late."

Before Lord Beckett could reply they ran faster and took a side track incase he tired to follow them. They reached the boat and jumped in before Mr. Gibbs could say anything they had pushed off and were leaving and Will was rowing as fast as he could. Mr. Gibbs looked at them oddly and said, "Evening Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Why are we in such a hurry?"

"A certain Lord Beckett saw us as we were trying to leave so we gotta get out of eyesight and into this fog before he gets a chance to look for us. And as soon as we get on board, no waiting we have to leave immediately."

"Aye, Mr. Turner we can do that," Mr. Gibbs replied.

Once they disappeared into the fog Mr. Gibbs took over the rowing. They reached the ship within minutes and were welcome aboard by all the crew and Milana who had Jack's arm around her. Elizabeth looked at her oddly and said, "How have you enjoyed your first day aboard the Black Pearl?"

Milana smiled and looked up at Jack and said, "Oh it's been interesting. I'm the first mate now. So I'm good. Now then are we ready to make way? I'm dying to get a move on."

Will looked at her and smiled then said, "The sooner we leave the better, Lord Beckett kind of saw us on our way out, and he tailed us for a short time, we lost him, then came here. So I'd say it's time to go."

Jack smiled and said, "Make ready to set sail."

Milana smiled and stepped away from Jack and screamed, "Weigh Anchor! Hoist the sail! Make quick Scallywags we have a quest to complete!"

Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth looked at one another. Jack then said, "She's pretty good at that, don't you agree?"

Will and Elizabeth nodded only slightly and headed for their cabin. Mr. Gibbs looked to Jack and said, "Well then, looks like she's been on a Pirate ship before. I have to say she knows her commands."

Jack smiled and said, "Aye that she does. Now then I believe I have a ship to stir and you have work to do."

Mr. Gibbs nodded and headed off to help a group pulling on ropes to release the sails. Jack walked up to the helm and looked out over the

Crew and watched as Milana continued shouting orders and helping with the chore of pulling up the anchor. Once the anchor was hoisted the sails were let down and the ship began to move. Once they were moving steadily and they were out of the cove Milana was allowed to walk to the helm and the crew members on board were allowed to thin and leave only one member at each station.

Milana walked up beside Jack and wrapped her arms around him and said, "Ah she's beautiful. I have to say I've never seen a crew work so well together as yours does."

Jack took one hand off the helm and wrapped that arm around her. He then replied, "Aye that she is. And this crew has been together long enough to practically know what to do without the scream of commands. But it helps when the deck is getting to be rather wild. By the way, you have a wonderful knowledge of how to sail and command a crew."

Milana smiled and said, "Thank you Jack."

"I'm still your Captain you know," he replied playfully.

She smirked and said, "Thank you Captain."

Jack looked down at her as she looked at him and smiled. Milana stood on her tip toes and kissed Jack gently. Once they parted they just stood there at the helm, Jack stirring the ship and Milana over looking the crew, shouting out orders as needed.

Elizabeth and Will were sitting off to the side just watching Jack and Milana. Elizabeth looked at Will and said, "Tell me, do you think they have done anything. I mean Jack seems to be awfully possessive of her and protective too."

Will smiled and said, "No, not yet at least. Milana's not as happy as she could be. And Jack doesn't have that 'score' look on his face. Not to mention, as much as you and I know Jack, he's not acting as though he would die for her like he does for his ship."

Will looked back at Elizabeth and saw her reaction. She had picked up on what he was saying. She smiled and said, "Well, we shall know in time, won't we?" She then stood up and walked out on deck and up to the helm, where she smiled at Jack as he nodded in her direction. Elizabeth walked past them and to the crows nest. Where she began climbing the rope because no one was stationed there and she wanted some time alone and she figured it was the best way for her to do that.

After about 5 hours of sailing Milana looked to Jack and said, "Cap'n don't you think it is time for dinner?"

Jack smiled and said, "Luv, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll round up something to eat while you find someone to take over the helm."

"Aye Captain," she replied.

Jack smiled and turned away from Milana. She smiled and turned to the crew and screamed, "Mr. Gibbs you take over the helm Jack and I are retiring for a bit but we shall return shortly."

Mr. Gibbs ran up to the helm and took Milana's place at the helm. Milana smiled and nodded then turned around and headed for the cabin. She was stopped halfway by Will who walked up behind her and said, "So, Milana where you headed?"

Milana half glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to eat with the captain."

Before Will could reply she said, "Join Mr. Gibbs at the helm, I'm sure he could use some company."

She continued walking and didn't wait for an answer. She walked into the cabin and saw that Jack was setting up the table for the two of them. He hadn't noticed her come in. So she quietly closed the door and walked toward the bed, she eased her way out of her loose over shirt and walked up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack jumped only slightly and said, "Evening luv, I didn't hear you come in."

Milana smiled and said, "You just weren't listening hard enough."

Jack turned around and said, "Well, dinner is served."

Milana looked down and saw that this time it wasn't just bread and cheese they were getting chicken, potatoes, and bread. This time instead of rum, they had fine wine. She looked up at Jack and smiled Jack pulled her into a hug and looked down at her, searching her eyes. She allowed her eyes to reveal all that was within her soul. Her true feelings for him were evident in her eyes. As he searched her eyes she searched his, she saw pain and distrust. Also she saw compassion and love.

She smiled slightly and stood up on her tip toes and kissed Jack deeply. Allowing all of the care in her eyes and proved itself with her kiss. Jack pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss was long and deep, but they finally parted when air was a necessity. Jack walked her to her seat and pulled it out allowing her to sit down. He walked to his seat and poured her some wine. He sat down with his glass full too. He raised his glass and took a sip. Milana followed suit and sipped her wine.

She looked up at Jack and began to critique the wine. She rated it as good. Jack smiled and said, "Well you can also tell that you were nobility, no pirate could properly rate wine, not like that."

Milana smiled and said, "Well I'm starving… let's eat."

Jack smiled and nodded. Milana waited for Jack to start, he was the captain now after all. Jack began eating and he looked at Milana waiting for her to join him. She finally started eating and when Jack showed that she didn't need to be proper she began eating naturally and Jack was surprised when he saw that she ate like any other pirate he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you sure you haven't ever been a pirate?"

She abruptly stopped eating and looked up at Jack then said, "I've already told you no."

Jack smiled and continued eating. Once most of the food was gone Jack stood up leaving Milana with a puzzled look. Jack walked over to the side of the bed and pulled out two bottles of rum. He turned around and smiled at Milana. She smirked and said, "Ah I should have known you couldn't go a full day without rum."

Jack smiled and tossed her a bottle. She caught it and popped it open and they walked out on deck each with a bottle of rum. The crew looked up to see both Jack and Milana with a bottle of rum each. Every crew member was astounded when Milana turned up her bottle and almost drained the whole thing. She lowered the bottle and sighed as though she had been thoroughly refreshed and licked her lips, "Ah that's some good rum."

Half of the crew members were whispering to one another about how she could drink just like Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around her and said, "Ah, that's my girl."

Milana smiled and took another big drink of rum. Milana looked up at Jack and said, "Jack you still haven't told me where it is we are going."

Jack looked down at her in surprise and said, "Not to worry luv I'll tell you later."

"Aye," she replied. They stayed at the helm and finished their bottles of rum. Once they finished they sat them aside and Jack pulled out his compass. He held it out and looked at it. He then grabbed the wheel and began to move it in accordance to the heading on the compass. Milana walked up next to him and asked, "What does the compass do?"

Jack looked at her and asked, "You mean Elizabeth hasn't told you?"

"No," She replied.

Jack smiled and pulled her to him with his arm around her, he held the compass down so she could see it. He then said, "Ask me a question that I might have to answer, so that the compass will show the direction of the person or thing or even place that you want most."

Milana looked up at Jack and said, "Ask you anything?"

"Yes luv anything"

"Mmm… ok. Who is your most trusted crew member aside from me?" She cleverly asked.

Jack looked down at her and smirked then looked at the compass and thought about who was his most trusted crew member. After he focused on that thought the compass changed direction and pointed toward none other than Mr. Gibbs. Milana looked up at Jack and said, "I knew it. He was your previous first mate after all."

Milana then said, "May I hold it."

He smiled and said, "Why would you want to do that luv?"

She smirked and said, "I'm just curious that's all."

He smirked then closed it and handed the compass to her. She opened it and it was swiveling all around. Not focusing on one place or person. She closed it again and shook it. She opened it back up and said, "It's not working for me."

Jack turned to her and said, "Well then shall I ask you a question then and let you think about it until it points to that person or thing?"

She smiled then nodded, "Alright, ask away."

Jack smirked then said, "Alright luv. Who do you love most on this ship, including Will and Elizabeth?"

Milana looked up at Jack oddly then reopened the compass and thought about the question. She was facing out toward the crew. Jack was beside her at the helm. The compass swiveled for a moment then turned toward…

* * *

A/N: Who do you think it will turn toward? Next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think and find out soon. thank you readers please review. 

-Shadow Wolf Dreamer


	6. So its true? Jack can truely love?

**A/N: Here it is now you finally get to see where it was pointing… do enjoy and please if you read and like please review… I'm not going to update until I receive at least 5 more reviews!**

* * *

The compass swiveled for a moment then turned toward Jack. She looked down at it then up out over the crew then back down at the compass then over toward Jack. She noticed that Jack was watching her so she looked back at the compass quickly. She closed it and said, "Sorry, Cap'n Sparrow but this compass doesn't work."

Jack was still looking at her. He had a lovely smirk on his face. He looked out over the crew and barked, "Mr. Gibbs take my place I'll return shortly."

Milana looked up a Jack oddly and was thoroughly surprised when he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her and guided her toward their cabin. Once inside he closed the door and looked back at her. He then said, "Think about the question again and look down at the compass."

She looked at him oddly again but did as she was told. She opened the compass and thought about the question then looked at the compass. She watched as it swiveled for a moment then pointed toward Jack who was standing straight in front of her. Knowing he was standing there staring at her she didn't look up. She just continued to stare at it as if it were not working.

Jack watched as she slowly opened the compass and looked at it. As it began to work he walked forward slowly. Staying in the same line he had been in when she first looked at the compass. He walked forward silently. He then walked slightly to the side when he got close to her and looked over the top of the compass and saw that it was pointing toward him, slightly to the left of its original spot. Milana looked up as the compass changed directions and saw Jack standing slightly too the left of the compasses original path and went wide eyed. She slammed the compass shut and said, "I'm sorry Captain Sparrow but your compass doesn't work."

She then walked forward and past him, giving him the compass as she went. She had to get away from Jack because she was embarrassed. She went straight to the Crows Nest with Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her oddly and said, "Are you alright. You seem kind of shaken up a bit."

Milana looked at her oddly and said, "Ya, I'm fine. I just, well Jack told me what his compass does and he handed it to me and asked me who I loved most on this ship to include you and Will… and it pointed... at him. He figured it out and I ran away. I don't know what to do. I suppose I just figured out that I love him."

Elizabeth just gazed at her for a moment then said, "Alright Milana here's the thing. He knows you love him. Now you just need to figure out if he loves you."

Milana had been looking out over the ocean but when Lizzy said that she looked up with a broad smile on her face she said, "I know what to do."

Milana then stood up and grabbed a rope and expertly jumped from the crows nest and sailed down to the deck. She noticed that Jack hadn't come out of the cabin yet so with a smirk on her face she walked that way. When she opened the door she saw Jack sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the compass. She cleared her throat and caught his attention.

Jack was smiling, rather wittingly. She smiled shyly but didn't say anything. As he smiled at her she began to blush. His smile broadened as she blushed. Jack stood up and closed the distance between them. He tucked the compass away into one of his many pockets and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She was still blushing. She didn't aid his efforts nor did she resist she just stood there. Jack smiled and leaned forward and whispered, "It wouldn't have been hard to tell me how the compass read."

Her breathing had begun to accelerate as he breathed in her ear. He pulled back slightly and looked deep in her eyes and then leaned in for a kiss. Milana pulled back and said, "I'm sorry Jack. But you cheated so it wouldn't be far if I just let you do something like that." He glared and wrapped one of his hands around behind her head and pulled her to him and somewhat forcefully captured her lips in a somewhat gentle kiss. **(I know a bit contradictory) ** Milana was shocked that he was so gentle yet forceful she had almost feared he would use his knowledge to his advantage. After the deep passionate yet gentle kiss they parted. Jack smiled and said, "Luv, if you should know I knew what the compass said. And I also know that you love me."

Milana looked at him oddly and said, "But then why did you bring me down here just to say that."

Jack pulled the compass back out and said, "Ask me the same question. Ask me who I love most."

Milana looked at him oddly and said, "Alright. Of all the girls you've ever been with, including me, though you've never actually been with me. Who do you truly love?"

Jack looked at her as he realized she was making sure she got the answer she wanted and needed. Jack opened the compass and looked down at the compass thinking thoroughly about the question she had so wittingly asked. He looked down at the compass then looked up at Milana and motioned for her to walk forward. She did and looked down at the compass and saw that it was pointing at her. She looked up at Jack and asked, "Does that mean that you..."

She trailed off. Jack smiled and nodded then replied, "Yes luv. It does mean that I love you. And of all the women I've ever met I've never met one that could perplex me and well love me like you do."

Milana smiled and hugged Jack. They kissed passionately again; Jack deepened the kiss and began to guide her toward the bed. He laid her down gently and crawled on top of her. He practically pinned her down without actually restraining her. Jack parted and said, "I might have a little trouble stopping myself this time luv. So if you don't want this to go any farther tell me now."

Milana answered by grabbing behind his head and pulling him into another kiss. Jack smirked into the kiss and as the kiss deepened he licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted. Jack began to explore Milana's mouth every inch, every craves. Milana complied to him for only so long. She then began fighting back for dominance. Jack was shocked that she would do such a thing. They battle for dominance for quite some time. But as they fought, Jack's hands were traveling over her clothed body. He was feeling of her every curve. He reached the bottom of her loose oversized shirt and slid his hand inside.

He was lightly running his fingers over her soft skin, causing her to moan slightly. Jack pulled away from the kiss only to lead it down her neck where he began to suck and lick and nip. Milana's breathing had already accelerated. As Jack felt of her stomach he moved his hand up some and ran his hand lightly over her breast, causing her to moan. Jack pulled away from her and pulled at her shirt. She sat up to aid in his struggle. He pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra. She shivered as the cool air hit her. Jack looked down and admired her body.

Without warning he assaulted her neck again. This time he bit down hard on her neck. Milana arched her back as pain and pleasure flooded her. She grabbed the worn sheets on the bed and balled them up in her fists. Jack bit and sucked at her neck harshly. Milana writhed as the pain and pleasure became almost to much for her to handle. She then pleadingly moaned, "Jack please." Jack kissed at her neck more and moved the kisses down from her neck to her chest were he began tracing circles with his tongue in sensitive spots. His foreplay was getting the best of Milana it was almost torture to her.

Another moan escaped her lips as he relentlessly attacked her chest. As he kissed and licked at her chest he began working her shorts off of her. He bit lightly at her chest causing her to arch her back again; when she did this he swiftly removed her shorts and knickers. He easily unclasped her bra and slid it off as well. Leaving her completely naked underneath him, he looked at her body and said, "You are beautiful."

Milana was looking at him with desire and love filling her eyes. Jack leaned forward to kiss her again. They kissed more deeply and passionately than before. Milana began to work on taking off his shirt and his two belts. She got both belts off easily enough and he pulled back just enough for her to slid the shirt over his head. Milana looked down at his stomach and saw that it was nicely toned. She ran her hands lightly over his stomach, feeling of every grove of his muscles and every scar. As they resumed kissing again Jack worked his way out of his pants and before Milana could do anything he parted her legs with his and slid inside her gently.

Milana parted the kiss with a gasp and a moan. She looked deep into Jack's eyes as he slowly pulled back. She flinched slightly at the pain. She closed her eyes as he began to move in a rhythmic pattern. It started out slow and easy, but before long the rhythm had increased and they were both breathing hard and sweating. Milana wrapped one arm around him and had her hand on his back. As he increased even more, harder and faster, Milana's finger nails began to dig into his back only slightly. But as the pas increases so did her digging. With one last thrust Jack and Milana orgasmed in unison Milana leaned forward and bit Jack hard on the neck and scratched down his back, drawing blood and increasing the pleasure sensation that flooded him. She didn't realize she had bit him so hard at first, but soon she tasted blood and pulled back only slightly and licked the blood that slowly seeped from the flesh wound.

Jack collapsed beside her and threw the remaining sheet that was on the bed over them and they both laid there and recovered from the experience. Jack looked over to Milana and said, "That was amazing."

Milana could only nod her agreement. Jack wrapped one arm around and under her and pulled her close to him and they slowly fell asleep, Jack caressing Milana's hair and Milana rubbing Jack's chest and stomach.

The next morning Milana woke still in the warmth and comfort of Jack's arms. Jack was rubbing a sensitive spot on her neck. Milana shivered slightly and moaned. Jack smirked and whispered in her ear, "Morning luv."

"Morning Jack," she replied seductively.

Milana rubbed down his neck and to his chest where she started to rub circles. She could feel his morning erection on her hip. She smirked and said, "Mr. Sparrow we have a crew to tend to. We left Will and Mr. Gibbs in charge all last night. We can have more fun later."

Jack's expression saddened slightly until Milana mentioned the later fun. He rose and eyebrow and said, "Well then shall we get up there and take over. I'd say it would be a good idea."

Jack and Milana slowly got out of bed. Milana was a little sore from the night before. She hadn't told Jack that it was her first time but as she limped around slightly to grab her cloths she felt a set of strong muscular arms wrap around her. "Milana was last night you're first time?"

Jack asked concerned. Milana smiled and said, "Yes and it was the most wonderful thing ever. I look forward to tonight. Would you help me find my cloths, you threw them God only knows where and I'm not going up there without cloths on."

Jack smirked and handed her a bundle of cloths and said, "Here they were all in a lovely pile." Milana took the cloths gratefully and dressed quickly and they both walked up on deck and Milana took Will's place at the helm and he retired for some rest.

**

* * *

**


	7. Consuming Dreams

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... but I was in Florida and didn't have time to get online... but now I'm back and writing more.. do enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you.**

* * *

Milana and Jack stood at the helm nearly all morning. Once the sun began to set and the crew members began to switch places night shifters taking over for the night and the day workers retiring for awhile. Milana looked up at Jack and said, "I'm getting tired, how bout you?"

Jack looked down at her and smiled then said, "Have Will take over for awhile and we can get some rest."

Milana smiled and took Jack's place at the helm as he headed for their cabin. Several minutes later Will emerged from his cabin and looked around. Milana stifled a yawn. She then barked, "Will, take my place for some time. Jack and I need some rest."

Will walked forward and with one last stretch he took her place at the helm and told her to get some rest. She happily nodded and walked toward the cabin. She walked in and saw that Jack was already laying down on one side of the bed and waiting for her. Milana walked into the room and decided she wanted some more comfortable cloths to sleep in. She walked to her bag and pulled out a sleeping shirt and a pair of shorts.

She looked up a Jack only slightly and saw that he was watching her. She didn't turn away and nor did she make it obvious that she knew he was watching. She took off her tight sleeveless shirt and then put on her loose shirt. She then took off her tightly fit pants and let them fall to the floor. She then grabbed her shorts and put them on. Once that was all done she packed the rest of her things away.

She walked toward the bed and laid down beside Jack. She was laying on one arm and he had turned sideways and draped the other arm over her and pulled her close. Milana snuggled into him and whispered, "Night Jack."

Jack whispered into her ear, almost causing her to shiver, "Good night luv. Sweet dreams, and I… I love you."

Milana smiled and said, "I love you too Jack."

Jack nuzzled into her hair and sniffed it. Still smelled as sweet as ever, he then fell asleep almost instantly. Milana followed suit momentarily. Both Jack and Milana slept most of the night, rather soundly and none of the crew members were stupid enough to disturb them.

Milana roused to the sound of screaming upon deck. She blinked several times and listened. She then heard Will scream, "It's the Dauntless that bloody Bastard Lord Beckett followed us."

Milana could feel that Jack was still asleep beside her so she rolled over and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. But she new she had to him wake up if they were to act as Captain and first mate. And so he would know they were being followed. She shook him slightly but he didn't wake. She shook him again and he groaned. She then sighed and leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss back at first but as he woke up he began to kiss her. After so long they broke the kiss and Milana looked down at Jack and said, "Jack, the crew is in panic, I heard Will scream that the Dauntless has been following us."

Jack looked at her wide eyed and sat up quickly. He stood up and ran from the room. Leaving Milana behind, she followed behind him and they emerged on deck. Jack looked out at the back of the ship and saw the HMS Dauntless behind them. Jack smirked and said, "We need more speed."

Milana smirked and said, "Mr. Gibbs there is more speed to be coxed from these sails." Mr. Gibbs smiled and turned and began barking orders. Milana walked to the other end of the ship and barked orders there. Before long they were loosing the Dauntless. Milana ran up to the helm and looked at Jack, he smirked at her. She had a somewhat worried look on her face. He noticed and pulled her to him and with one arm around her he said, "Milana, don't worry they can't catch us. You should know this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean luv."

Milana looked up at him and said, "It's not that. It's just that if we were to get caught I know exactly what Lord Beckett would do with me and then with you."

Jack looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He let go of the helm and said, "Milana, they won't catch us. And even if they did, he can not take you from me. I would die before that happened and if I die, he's coming with me."

Milana smiled at Jack's reassurance. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Once they parted Jack took control of the helm once more and began to stir again. He pulled out his compass and looked at it, to make sure he was going the right way. Milana looked at the compass and asked, "I'm sorry but I must ask, what is this journey all about, captain?"

Jack looked over to her and said, "Milana, we are going after Will's father, At Worlds End, and I am making sure that Davy Jones is really dead. If he's not then I have to find his heart again and well insure he is truly dead. I am considered the king of the sea now even though I am nothing like Davy Jones, but I did kill him. And your bloody friend Lord Beckett is after me for that very reason. I ruined his reign of the sea. He wants revenge and you're probably right he does want you that is if he knows you are here."

Milana looked up at Jack and said, "Wait you mean we are going to the end of the earth to where all the dead pirates go to fetch Will's father and to ensure that Davy Jones is dead."

"Aye"

Milana smirked and nodded. She then looked out over the ocean and smiled now she new what it was she was traveling for. She smiled again when she realized she had some how in fact persuaded Jack to tell her their mission. He had told her he wouldn't tell her unless she persuaded him. And she had, though she wasn't sure how.

Jack had their heading correct so he put his arm around Milana again and pulled her to him. Milana wrapped one arm around his waist and looked out over the sea as they sailed on. She looked back over her shoulder to see if the Dauntless was still insight. It was gone for now, though she new they would catch up again.

Jack looked down at her and saw that she was deep in thought so he didn't bother her. Though he did realize he did give her the reason behind the journey. But he didn't tell her that they would be going to see Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess or so everyone thought she is really Calypso Goddess of the sea. Tia Dalma had told Jack that he would meet a woman in his future. The woman he met and fell in love with would be the key to their journey. Milana was that woman.

Milana stood for several hours beside Jack. He continued to stir the ship and she continued to ponder her thoughts. She looked up at Jack and said, "You know Jack. I'm beginning to wonder what this is all about. I mean I know we want to reunite Will with his father, and insure that Davy Jones is dead. But I get the feeling that there is more to it than that. Am I right?"

Jack looked down at her and smiled, "Milana. You will find out exactly why we are doing this soon enough. Before we actually go to worlds end, we must make a side trip to Tia Dalma's."

Milana looked up at Jack with wide eyes and said, "No, you mean that bloody voodoo priestess that Elizabeth told me about."

Jack smirked and said, "Yes the bloody voodoo priestess. She told me last time I saw her that I would meet a woman in my future and I would fall in love. She told me that this woman whom ever she is would be the key to my journey. She told me that you would end all of my trouble with the royal navy, Davy Jones and anyone else I have had bad dealings with in the past."

Milana looked up a Jack and said, "Wait you mean I'm going to end all of your trouble. But how is that. I'm just a young woman, and not that experience at piracy, I'm decent but not that experienced."

Jack pulled her closer and said, "Not to worry love, you shall find out how you will help soon enough. We'll be at Tia Dalma's island in about two or three days."

Milana looked up at Jack and nodded. She then saw that it was getting late and she wanted to be on a regular sleeping schedule so she said, "Jack, do you think we could sleep tonight instead of stirring all night? I mean I'm sure someone will take your place. Mr. Gibbs knows the route to Tia Dalma's island don't he?"

Jack looked down at Milana and saw that she was indeed tired, she almost looked exhausted. He was sure it was from being worried, so he hollered, "Mr. Gibbs, take my place for some time and for the rest of the night I want you to change out, Milana and I are retiring for the night."

Mr. Gibbs ran up to the helm and said, "Aye captain. It'll be done."

Jack nodded slightly and with his arm still around Milana they began walking toward their cabin. Upon arrival at the cabin Milana walked straight to the bed and laid down. Jack joined her only moments later. Milana snuggled up next to Jack again and looked up at him, "Thank you Jack."

"For what luv?" He asked.

"For being there for me, and for supporting me," she replied and kissed Jack deeply. They kissed for several minutes before they finally parted and went to sleep.

As Milana slept she began to dream another uneasy dream. Only this time it wasn't Lord Gillette that haughted her dreams. _It was Lord Beckett and the HMS Dauntless. Milana and Jack had walked up on deck from their evening of rest and the crew was in an even bigger panic then the day before. The Dauntless had caught up to them over night and was nearly in firing range. Before Jack could have the crew speed up, a shot was fired and Milana looked up the see the ship get hit through the sails. Causing several holes, this would slow them down considerably. Milana looked up at Jack and said, "Captain Orders?"_

_Jack smirked and said, "Bring out the guns; we are going to fight and win."_

_But before any orders could be given the ship was being boarded and among the people boarding was Lord Beckett. He saw Milana and Jack, who had conveniently put his arm around her protectively when the danger had boarded. Lord Beckett saw this and obviously grew angry. He drew his sword and threateningly walked toward Jack. Jack smirked and drew his sword. Milana grabbed his arm to try and stop him but Jack just looked back at her and gave her one small kiss and said, "I'll be fine luv, you need to get somewhere safe."_

_Milana didn't move, she just watched as Jack and Lord Beckett began to fight. Jack started out with the upper hand but Lord Beckett soon gained the upper hand by cheating like a pirate. He had Jack weaponless and on the ground. Milana grabbed Jack's sword that had landed at her feet. She glared at Lord Beckett and as he was about to deliver the final blow Milana intercepted his attack. _

_Lord Beckett looked up at Milana in surprise and said, "What do you think you are doing. He's a pirate"_

_Milana smirked and said, "I won't let you hurt him."_

_Lord Beckett glared at her and began to attack her. As their fight became deadly Milana held her own with the master swordsman, though she didn't have much experience with a blade. She managed to get a hard hit on Beckett but not fatal. Lord Beckett looked up from his wound and said, "I was taking it easy on you. But now you deserve to die."_

_Milana smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try."_

_Lord Beckett attacked again with more force and disarmed Milana. As he stabbed her_, she sat up bolt straight in her bed and gasped. Jack looked up at her and said, "Luv are you alright?"

Milana was sweating and shaking slightly. She looked over at Jack and said, "Just a bad dream. That's all"

Jack held up his arm for her to lie down. She laid down and snuggled against him. With the warmth and the security that he provided she fell asleep again, this time soundly and dreamless.

Jack looked over at the now sleeping Milana and was somewhat concerned for the nature of her dream. The last dream was nothing more then a nightmare, but this dream had a worse effect on her. She was pale and sweaty and shaken when she woke up. He could see fear in her eyes when she looked at him. He hugged the sleeping woman a little tighter before drifting off to sleep himself.

Jack woke the next morning to see Milana still sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled down at her and ran his hand along her collar bone and rubbed his thumb in the sensitive part of her neck. Milana shivered slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Jack and smiled. She had been sweating most of the night because of the horrible nightmares.

Milana wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and said, "Thank you again Jack."

Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Milana closed the rest of the distance and they shared a kiss for several minutes until air was an absolute necessity. They parted and Milana looked deep into Jack's eyes and said, "I love you, and I think that you need to hear these dreams I had. The dream I had that was so bad was… Well the Dauntless caught us and Lord Beckett nearly killed me. He did hurt you and me, and he was about to make the killing blow when I woke up. I was terrified until I realized I was safe and with you."

Jack smiled again and said, "You are safe, I will never let anything happen to you. I swear it luv. I love you and I will protect you."

Milana hugged Jack and said, "I suppose we should head upon deck and relieve who ever is at the helm. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a wonderful Idea luv."

Milana and Jack stood up and walked out on the deck and were greeted by several crew members including Mr. Gibbs. Will walked up to Milana and hugged her. Milana looked at him confused and said, "Will, how are you?"

Will smiled and said, "I'm fine. I just thought you needed a hug, and we haven't talked much since we set sail. I have noticed that you seem a little happier than usual. I noticed it about two days ago."

Milana smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you took the opportunity to talk with me. And yes I have been happier and I'm sure you can guess why."

Will smiled and nodded, then walked away toward Elizabeth who was standing off to the side watching the whole thing. Will greeted her and kissed her. Elizabeth forgot about the random hug Will gave Milana for no apparent reason. Milana walked up to Jack and hugged him then gave him a deep kiss. Jack smiled and said, "It's good to be back at the helm."

That brought a chuckle from Milana and she replied, "Aye that it is."

Two more days passed with Milana and Jack sleeping at night and Will or another crew member stirring the ship at night. Finally they reached land. Jack took Will, Elizabeth, Milana and Gibbs in a long boat to the little river. Milana was close to Jack the whole time, somewhat spooked about the whole thought of going to see a voodoo priestess. She was somewhat uncomfortable with the thought that she was the main ingredient of the whole ordeal with the quest.

Sooner then she thought they reached a little hut in the middle of the river, the whole way in they saw villagers along the river, and each villager was looking intently at Milana. Milana scooted closer to Jack and looked up at him for reassurance. Jack wrapped his arm around her and said, "Not to worry luv, they won't harm us."

Milana half heartedly smiled and nodded. Jack smirked down at her and held her tighter, to comfort her. Once they stepped inside the hut, Jack saw a familiar woman. She looked up at Jack and smiled, she then said, "Ah, Jack Sparrow, I knew you'd be coming soon. Have you come to…" she trailed off and looked at Milana. She then said, "You, you are the one that I've been seeing. You are going to be the key to this quest."

Milana looked at her oddly and said, "And how is that?"

Tia Dalma smiled and said to Jack, "You've got a hand full I can tell. You my dear are going to make all of this quest pull together. You will help later on down the road in more ways then one. You may possibly even save someone dear to you from a horrible fate."

Milana looked at her and said, "But how? I'm no one special; I'm just a girl of noble blood."

Tia Dalma smiled even more then before and said, "Is that so. Well, that could also play a key role in the success of this quest. And Jack you still owe me payment."

Milana smirked and said, "What kind of payment?"

Tia Dalma just looked at Jack and waited for him to pay up. Jack smirked and said, "I'll pay you once this is actually over and done, when I've come out on top, then you shall be paid but not until then."

Tia Dalma glared at Jack and said, "Fine, you should also know that unless this little girl knows how to defend herself you will fail. That's all I can offer you for now. If any other important information comes to me, I will deliver it to you in your dreams."

Milana looked at her and said, "Wait, you can control dreams?"

Tia Dalma looked at her and smiled and nodded, "Yes why?"

Milana looked up at Jack and said to Tia Dalma, "Because I've been having these horrible dreams that the HMS Dauntless is going to catch up to the Black Pearl and well, not sink it but Lord Beckett and his bloody crew damn near kill Jack and me and our crew."

Tia Dalma smirked and said, "Is that so, well if you will come here and sit I shall see if these dreams of your hold any truth or not."

Milana looked up at Jack again for his reassurance and he nodded. Milana nodded back only slightly and walked forward. She sat down in a chair in front of the voodoo priestess and said, "Now what?"

Tia Dalma smiled and said, "Now we all take a journey in those dreams of yours."

"How," Milana asked.

She smiled and said, "With a little help from me. Now I want all of you to come stand beside me. Jack you'll need to hold Milana's hands, Will you and Elizabeth stand on either side of them, and I shall stand behind. Now I want you to all close your eyes, Milana allow those dreams of yours to consume your mind, and now we begin."

Milana did as Tia Dalma instructed and began to in vision every thing she had dreamed the night before, as she did the dream became more violent and deadly she began to fight and struggle, Jack was holding her hands, soon he was holding her in his arms tightly. Milana was completely consumed by the dream, to her it was real, Jack and the others were able to see every thing in the dream, but it didn't effect them like it did Milana, they weren't near death. As Milana fought for both her life and Jack's she could feel it she was losing. Just as she was about to die, just like the night before, her eyes snapped open and her breathing was heavy.

She was in Jack's arms and he was holding her tightly. Tia Dalma had a horrified look on her face, Will and Elizabeth both had deeply concerned and terrified looks on their faces as well. Milana took several deep raged breaths before she attempted to speak. She finally gathered the strength and said, "What does it mean?"

Tia Dalma looked down at Milana and said, "It means you need to leave now. The sooner you reach World's End the better. This dream could hold true if you don't move quickly. Milana you have a special gift. Don't take it for granted; if you have any dreams with me in them as if I am telling you something be sure to tell Jack, because it could be very important. Now you must leave now, before the Royal Navy catches up to you!"

She showed them out of her home and they left immediately for the ship and upon their stepping on deck, both Milana, and Jack began barking orders to set sail as fast as possible. Jack and Milana took their place at the helm and they were gone away from Tia Dalma's island.

Milana was still a little shaken by the news Tia Dalma had given her. She kept a weather eye at the rear of the ship making sure no one was catching up. She was very jumpy for the rest of that day. All Jack could do was to try and calm her, but it didn't always work. She was so nervous that when Will came up behind her and told her, "Milana, Jack would like you to join him for dinner."

Milana jumped and went for her sword until she recognized his voice and said, "I'm not hungry."

Will gently touched her shoulder and she jumped again, he then said, "We're all fine, no one is catching up with us. Why don't you take a rest and eat a light dinner with Jack."

Milana looked back toward the rear of the ship again and finally nodded and said, "Fine, a small light dinner. Then I'm going to the crow's nest and keeping watch."

Will looked at her oddly and said, "You know what you're acting like right now?"

Milana looked at him questioningly and waited for him to reply. He then said, "You are acting like a fearful little girl."

Milana gave him a death stare. He had played on her pride, and had hit home. Milana glared at him and with a fearless look she walked toward Jack's cabin. Once inside she relaxed only slightly. She saw Jack sitting at the table waiting for her; she smiled and said, "Jack you didn't have to wait for me."

Jack smiled and stood up. He walked around the table and pulled out her chair and motioned for her to join him. She politely nodded and walked forward. Before she sat down she curtsied only slightly and sat down. Jack then walked around to his side of the table and sat down. He then said, "Milana, my dear you have been too nerve stricken lately. You should relax."

Milana smiled and said, "Don't worry anymore. I'm fine."

Jack looked at her skeptically and nodded. They then began eating. Halfway through the meal Milana heard several crew members screaming. She looked at Jack and before he could react she had jumped out of her seat and was running for the door. He grabbed her by the arm before she could get out the door and said, "I'll find out what's wrong you stay here."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger... ) enjoy.**


	8. Invasion

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long. enjoy**

* * *

Before she could object he was out the door and locked it behind him. She glared and looked around. There had to be another way out of his room she just knew it. She looked and looked then she saw the window. She smirked and walked over to it. She opened it and saw on the horizon heading their way faster then they had anticipated the Interceptor. Milana glared and climbed out on the ledge of the window and looked for a good place to being climbing. That was when she realized it would be a little bit more difficult then she had expected.

Deciding it wasn't the best way out she climbed back down. She knew she was going to hear it when it was all over, but she had no choice she was not going to let Jack get killed by that bloody bastard Lord Beckett. She turned to the door and smirked. She walked up to it and with one quick kick she knocked the door free. She cautiously stepped out of the cabin. Waiting for her was two guards of the Royal Navy. She smirked and with a nice little bow she acted as though she was glad to see them. When they reached out for her arm she quickly grabbed their swords and unsheathed them. She kicked one and stabbed the other.

Without one side glance at the dieing men she raced for the upper deck and what she saw almost made her sick. It was just like in her dream Lord Gillette and Captain Jack Sparrow were fighting obviously to the death and Jack appeared to have the upper hand. But Milana knew it was only temporary. She walked forward and as Lord Gillette was about to deliver a fatal blow she intercepted his attack and smirked when he looked at her with great surprise. He then said, "Milana what are you doing? I'm here to rescue you."

"Do I look like I want to be rescued?"

He gave her an odd look and was caught off guard when she swung with the other blade and almost decapitated him. He glared at her and said, "Fine, if you choose to engage in piracy then I am going to have to treat you like the others you scoundrel."

Milana looked at him like she had been hurt by his words and said, "Ouch that hurt."

She then smirked and attacked again with the opposite blade, she continued a relentless assault not paying any attention to the horrified screams of Jack. She smirked when she got a near fatal hit in. Lord Gillette almost cried out, but answered her attack with a series of deadly blows, all in vain. Milana smirked as Lord Gillette said, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She replied, "Taught myself, now be gone with you, you worthless jerk." She then stabbed him in the heart and twisted, taking in his horrified glare as his life slipped away with every drop of blood that he lost. Milana then pulled the sword sharply from his body and let him fall. She then looked about the deck for another battle that could use her help, not seeing any she turned to Jack and said, "I couldn't let it happen not like it nearly did so many times in my dream."

Jack smiled and said, "You did wonderful my love. Now help me to my cabin please."

Milana nodded and said, "Just so you know the door needs to be re-bolted, I kinda broke the lock."

Jack smiled again and said, "It's alright we'll fix it later for now I must rest."

Milana helped him stagger to the cabin, once inside she laid him on their bed and started inspecting his wounds. Confidant that none were life threatening she began treating them, wrapping in accordance to seriousness.

Jack seemed thoroughly surprised by her abilities. She was an excellent swordsmen and she new first aid. For once in his life he was perfectly happy with having a female and lover on his ship. As Milana treated his wounds he began to slip into a peaceful sleep, which Milana knew he needed. Once she was done treating him she stood up and quietly left the room.

When she reached the upper deck she saw that there were several other crewmen that had wounds that needed tending. With her first aid kit in hand she went to the more seriously wounded men first. As she treated the crewmen she was thanked by many and questioned by others about her knowledge with a blade. She was happy to answer questions and treat the injured.

As she continued to treat a wounded crew man she felt a hand on her should and heard, "Wow I didn't know you were a skilled swords woman."

She finished tying off a wound and stood up turned and faced Will and said, "Well you never asked. Besides I new almost his every move so I could intercept them up until we passed the point that he nearly killed me so I was ok. The only thing that bothers me is that it was Gillette, but in my dream it was Lord Beckett." Will smiled and stepped forward closing the distance and hugged her and said so only she could hear, "I've grown fond of you since you've moved into our home so I will also do what I can to protect you." When he let her go she looked at him oddly but just nodded and said, "Thank you Will. Jack is resting so we need to leave him be unless absolutely necessary."

Will nodded his understanding and turned to leave. Milana couldn't help but grab him and spin him around into a tight bear hug. Will was slightly shocked but was even more shocked when Milana started to cry. She just began to cry uncontrollably. He held her close and tried to comfort her but he knew that the cause of her tears was not doubt stress.

He picked her up and carried her to the captain's cabin. Jack was asleep in his fairly large bed and there was enough room for Milana to lie down quite comfortably. Will laid her down as she stopped crying and said, "Milana don't worry Elizabeth and I will watch the ship you and Jack just get some rest."

He stood up and turned to leave and hear, "Thanks Will. I'll pay you back some how."

Will smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. We've got everything under control. Now rest my dear cousin."

Milana smiled as Will disappeared and scooted close to Jack without actually touching him to much to hurt him. She fell into the first truly peaceful sleep she's had in days.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.. please review **


	9. Damned Royal Navy

WARNING!!: Chapter contains bad language and some out of character moments for the sake of the story… and if you don't like sorry but no flames please… constructive criticism welcome thanks and enjoy…

**A/N: agian sorry for taking so long I hope you enjoy and please review thankz**

She woke the next morning to an empty bed

She woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up quickly looking around for Jack. He shouldn't be out of bed he had been injured and he still needed his rest.

WARNING!!: Chapter contains bad language and some out of character moments for the sake of the story… and if you don't like sorry but no flames please… constructive criticism welcome thanks and enjoy…

She stood from the bed and sat back down quickly she felt drugged or like she had drunk alcohol or something. She saw that Jack was not in the room. She stood up slowly and quickly made her way toward the deck to see if Jack was at the helm.

When she approached the deck she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She listened carefully and could hear Ragetti and Pintel talking about the "Damned Royal Navy" and she knew that they had indeed been intercepted but not by the Interceptor, which they had destroyed. No it had to have been the Dauntless. Milana knew that the only way she could get anywhere near Jack or come close to saving them would be to win over the captain with the damsel act.

She quickly snuck back to the captain's quarters and grabbed her fine dress and quickly put it on. She put her hair up in an elegant bun and left a few stray curls knowing how it accented her face and made her even more dazzling. She glanced at a mirror and sighed. She stepped out of the cabin and was grabbed by both arms and practically drug toward the deck.

She looked at the two men and said, "Excuse me _Gentlemen_ but I believe I can walk myself. I don't need your assistance. Thank you."

She shook their grip from her arms and straightened her dress then stood up straight and with dignity she walked up out of the lower deck and to the main deck she saw that every crew member had two guards each. They were out numbered two to one she looked around and saw that Jack was still at the helm and sighed in relief but the two guards behind her most likely thought she was sighing in relief that she was saved.

She ran to the helm and saw Lord Beckett he saw her and half bowed. She curtsied and said, "My Lord Beckett where did you come from?"

He smiled at her and said, "My dear Milana I came to get you and to finally rid this world of the _infamous_ Jack Sparrow and finally get William Turner put behind bars, where he belongs."

Milana looked at Will who was bound tightly and guarded by 3 people each with a bayonet carefully pointed toward his face. Milana was now beginning to panic. She sighed again to calm herself and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up saw that it was Lord Beckett. He smiled and said, "You can relax now we are going to take you back home and then you and I are going to start off on a new foot."

Milana smiled and said, "Instead of waiting why don't you have some of your fine upstanding gentlemen fix us a dinner now and we can share a dinner together now."

Lord Beckett smiled and said, "That would be a lovely idea. I shall have that started immediately."

Milana who was somewhat use to the first mate's job looked at the three men guarding Will and said, "Well you heard him Gentlemen get to it I'm famish and I'm sure Lord Beckett here must be rather hungry after the taking over the ship."

She smiled sweetly and with a curtsy to Lord Beckett she walked up to the helm and with her hands interlaced at her stomach she looked out over the helm and crew to the open sea that was ahead. She new they were going the wrong direction and she also new that The Dauntless was trailing behind them with a good dozen more naval soldiers onboard.

Milana looked at Jack and his two guards and said, "Gentlemen I would like a word with my capturer I'll signal if I need your help." The men looked at one another then at Lord Beckett and he nodded. They all three left but Lord Beckett stood close enough to keep an eye on Jack.

Milana stood a good distance away and said, "When did this happen?"

Jack growled, "Less than an hour after the Interceptor attacked. Will and Elizabeth put up a good fight but it just wasn't enough and now we have a ship with twice the navy soldiers than we have pirates. And that Bloody Bastard Lord Beckett is back."

Milana smirked and said, "Jack you do know what I'm doing right?"

Jack looked at her and with a fake I despise you look he lovingly whispered, "Yes and I can only take so much so this plan of yours better come together soon."

Milana smiled and said, "First off I need you and I to have an argument. I want you to yell at me call me a name or something. That will get Beckett and his group to pay you a lot of attention. But mind you it could result in further injury, can you handle it?"

Jack smirked and without warning he screamed, "YOU FILTY SLUT I NEVER TOLD YOU TALK TO ME, I TOOK YOU FOR THE SIMPLE FACT OF BEING MY SEX BITCH!" Milana was shocked by his words that she went wide eyed and screamed, "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT VERMIN!" Right then Jack reared back his hand and with a fair bit of force yet still not enough to really hurt her but still painful enough, he smacked Milana in the face. She knew it was coming and used the knowledge to help prevent it from being as painful. When she felt Jack's hand make contact with her face she let out a fake pained scream and fell to the deck in a heap.

Jack stood over her very dominantly and was about to say something else but was grabbed by at least half a dozen guards and at least a dozen more had guns pointed at his chest. Milana was picked up and she was stood steady and she looked at Jack with false hate that was believable and spat in his face before she turned and walked out of the circle toward Will. As the group and all the other guards were paying attention to the other crew members Milana carefully walked to Will and explained what was going on as she snuck him a knife that she had snatched off of Jack's belt. Will looked at her understanding what was to happen and Milana walked away from him back to the circle to see Jack on the ground being beat.

Her heart sank and she ran to Lord Beckett who was watching and said, "Look he may have screamed at me but jeez you want to return to port with something to prove its him and if you beat him to death you won't be able to tell it tis him. Please stop this madness?"

Lord Beckett looked at Milana and continued to watch the frenzied beating. He ignored her words and as she watched her true love get beaten she growled and grabbed Lord Beckett and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Lord Beckett responded to the kiss immediately and when she pulled away he said, "You make a good point. BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH TAKE HIM TO THE BRIG SO HE CAN THINK ABOUT HIS ACTIONS!"

Milana half sighed in relief. She glanced back at Will and saw that he wasn't there. She smirked but didn't say anything. Lord Beckett didn't know he was missing she turned back out toward the crewmen and then said, "You know there is another crewman that knows the waters well enough. I know you need that, so call Mr. Gibbs up and he can take over the helm."

Lord Beckett looked at Milana who smiled and said, "Hey I was kidnapped but that doesn't mean I can't learn a little bit about the enemy."

Lord Beckett smirked and said, "You see that kind of thinking is why I have chosen you to be my wife."

Milana looked at Lord Beckett in fear. Her dream was to close to coming true. She smiled falsely and said, "I'd be honored My Lord."

Lord Beckett smirked and roughly pulled her to him and held her close. She felt uncomfortable being so close to him but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and prayed everything would work out in the end.

Lord Beckett looked out over the crew and said, "Soon we will have the last of the real Pirate threat eliminated and we will rule the seas."

The Royal Navy's men screamed their enthusiasm and Lord Beckett continued, "And when we get back to Port Royal I will claim my bride and we will start our voyage to explore the world."

Milana smiled in false happiness and saw Mr. Gibbs looking up at her she looked at him pleadingly. He smirked and as he walked about the ship he whispered to one of the crewmen and as he pulled away he looked up at Milana and smiled and with a nod he turned from her and continued working.

Milana looked at Lord Beckett and said, "Call Mr. Gibbs up here he wouldn't be foolish enough to try and harm me besides your men can stay and guard him. I just don't want us to go off course."

Lord Beckett looked down at Milana and tilted her chin up toward him and kissed her gently. Milana responded only for the sake of being believed. Lord Beckett pulled away and looked out over the crew, "Mr. Gibbs. Come forward you are needed at the Helm."

Mr. Gibbs looked up at Lord Beckett and Milana in confusion and nodded his understanding. He walked to them and bowed to Milana and said, "Milady Mr. Gibbs at your service."

Milana smirked and said, "Mr. Gibbs get us to the nearest port. We need to restock and make it quick."

Milana looked over to Lord Beckett who nodded. She looked back at Mr. Gibbs and said, "Hop to it man." She then walked to Lord Beckett's side and stood. Lord Beckett looked at her and said, "Even after being on a ship with a group of filthy pirates for over a week and not being able to bathe you've managed to remain mostly clean and presentable."

Milana looked at Lord Beckett said, "Well to be honest it's not easy being on a ship of all pirates. They are vile and dissolute creatures and they all seem to have taken a particular _liking_ to me. So it's been hell."

Lord Beckett looked at her in part shock and said, "Did any of those vile men put their hands on you?"

Milana looked away out over the sea and said, "What do you think. I'm the only other female onboard besides Elizabeth and she has Will whom they all respect, me I'm just here so of course they touched me, but none more than Captain Sparrow."

Lord Beckett walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry my love they will all receive their just rewards in due time."

Milana smiled in relief. Beckett turned her to face him and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Milana was reminded of Jack's gentleness and moaned into the kiss. Beckett pulled away and with a smug smile he returned his gaze to the crew. Milana looked at Mr. Gibbs who was still at the wheel and saw the he seemed unsure of whether to trust her or not. She smiled at him and nodded her reassurance and he smirked and nodded only slightly.

Milana looked at Lord Beckett and said, "My Lord I would like to depart to prepare for our dinner but may I make a side trip and try to speak with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Lord Beckett smiled and said, "Indeed you may shall I send someone to accompany you just incase Sparrow decides to try anything?"

Milana smiled and said, "That won't be necessary I can speak with him without over shadowing. Besides he's locked up in the brig so it's safe to say I won't have to endure any more lashes from him."

Lord Beckett seemed to be pondering his decision. He finally nodded and said, "You will sleep in the captain's quarters with me. I will be there later."

Milana curtsied her leave and walked past Mr. Gibbs and glanced back at him. He nodded and she walked to the lower deck and to see Captain Sparrow. She saw him and he had two guards one on each side of the cell. Milana looked at the guards and said, "I wish to speak to him alone. You may wait outside I will fetch you when I'm finished. This should only take a few moments."

The guards looked at her questioningly but nodded and left the room. Milana looked at Jack and said, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. But you know what had to be done. And I have formed a wee bit of a plan. Will has escaped and Lord Beckett wants to marry me. Since you are the captain of this ship you can do just that. Now just so you know he'll be dead before he gets the chance to try and bed me."

Jack looked at her oddly and he seemed to understand what she had planed. He nodded his agreement said, "Love please do hurry before we make Port I want to dump these bastards as soon as possible."

Milana nodded and knelt down at the bars and Jack pressed his face to the bars. Milana kissed him lightly though difficultly and said, "I love you. Now then, tell me off to make this seem like a bitching type thing."

"YOU SON OF BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Milana screamed. The door burst open but she was backed away from the cell and the guards aimed their muskets at him as he screamed, "BE GONE SLUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Milana growled and stormed out of the room. She went straight to the captain's quarters and decided she would lie down and try to relax some before she proposed that Lord Beckett let Captain Jack Sparrow marry them. She stripped off her dress and put on her over sized shirt and tight pants and lie down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning again with someone else in the bed. She then realized that she had missed the dinner with Lord Beckett, she didn't mind. She knew straight off it wasn't Jack simply because Jack was in the brig. She stretched and turned her head and wasn't surprised to see Lord Beckett in the bed with her but still fully dressed. She stood from the bed and knowing that she would have to be clothed in a dress she slipped out of the room and toward Elizabeth and Will's room.

She slipped inside and felt a knife at her throat. She was pulled into the room and the door closed. When she was inside she was released and she turned to face none other than Will. She sighed her relief and said, "I just came to borrow a dress from Elizabeth's stash because today is my _wedding day_" Will looked at her in disbelief. She was going to get married to Lord Beckett.

Milana saw his reaction and smirked, "Not truly of course. I will insure that Jack is the one to marry us… when Jack begins the ceremony the soldiers will let their guard down and know this. I will be making the first attack and it will be toward Lord Beckett. After that we just hope and pray for the best. With our element of surprise and what not hopefully we can win."

Will nodded and said, "Well I'll leave you to get dressed then and see if I can sneak into the brig and talk to Jack and the other crewmen. So they know what the plan is."

Milana nodded and said, "I'm sure they know you are missing by now meaning the security is most likely tighter."

Will nodded and slipped out of the room. Milana walked to the wardrobe on the side of the room and opened it and was surprised to see an equal amount of dresses as Male cloths. She grabbed a pale blue dress that seemed elegant enough and quickly changed. She stored her cloths away in a corner and made a few adjustments to her hair and brushed it quickly before she quickly fixed it into long flowing curls that reached just below her shoulders.

She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. She walked to the door and was shocked to find two navel soldiers waiting for her. They saw her and one of them said, "Lord Beckett is looking for you. He feared the worst had happened. Please allow us to escort you to him."

Milana smiled and nodded and stepped out of the room and between the two men who started the formal escort toward the helm and wheel where Lord Beckett stood with a worried look on his face. Milana half sighed and thought she made her thanks noticed she couldn't stop thinking about her plan. What if it didn't succeed and she ended up actually marrying Lord Beckett.

She cleared her thoughts and focused on the man before her. She bowed in respect and said, "I am sorry My Lord I woke up and saw that you were still asleep so I slipped away to borrow a dress From Elizabeth's stores. I didn't think you would mind."

Lord Beckett looked at her and said, "Milana rise. I want to speak to your face not your back."

Milana rose slowly and looked at Lord Beckett with a shy smile. He smiled in return and said, "It is alright. But please next time tell me where you are going so I don't think you've been harmed."

Milana nodded and was shocked when Lord Beckett closed the distance between them with only two strides and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a gentle yet searing kiss. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. She made her demeanor appear shocked and pleased. He smiled and released her partially and faced out over the water.

Milana sighed and looked out over the water. She knew the sigh sounded agitated and irritated almost impatient. Lord Beckett looked at her and said, "Milana what's wrong?"

She looked at him and said, "Well you see I'm impatient and don't want to wait to get Married. And as you well know the Captain of a ship can perform a Marriage and I was thinking maybe we could have Captain Sparrow perform our wedding. I mean he is being punished now after all and since he had planned on using me for his wife we can make him marry us and have a big ceremony and everything. We could do it on the deck. Now if you like."

Lord Beckett looked at her oddly and said, "Well if that is what you wish then so be it." He turned away from her and she smiled at her accomplishment. She then heard him shout, "Smith, Forman go and fetch Captain Sparrow and bring him on deck. The rest of you fetch the crew. We are going to have a wedding. Now hurry you lot."

Milana smirked this was going so well. She looked up at the sails and saw Will standing on one of the beams and smiled. He smiled in return and stayed hidden. Lord Beckett looked back at her and saw her looking up smiling. He walked to her and said, "What is it you seem extra happy."

Milana looked at him and said, "I'm fixing to get Married of course I'm happy."

He smiled and said, "Here I'll fetch Mrs. Turner to help you get ready then the ceremony will begin in one hour."

Milana smiled and said, "That would be lovely. I'll be in her room."

Lord Beckett nodded and walked toward the lower deck leaving Milana to her thoughts. She absently walked to Will and Elizabeth's room and when she entered she saw an out raged Elizabeth. Milana looked at her wide eyed and said, "Lizzy what's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth looked at her and said, "YOU! You are going to marry that mad man."

Milana smirked and started laughing. "No of course not, didn't Will tell you? This is all part of my plan to get the Pearl back under the command of Captain Sparrow. As you well know we are performing the ceremony up on deck with _all_ of the crewmen present which means we can fight back. Though I don't doubt Beckett will strip all of you of your weapons but we've fought without weapons before and won and we'll do it again. Now please help me get ready so we can finish this madness."

Elizabeth looked at her in shock and said, "Wow you've given this a fair bit of thought huh?"

Milana smiled and nodded then added, "I will not Marry Beckett. My heart lies with a certain Captain of this ship."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I knew that already. Milana I just thought you were going to betray Captain Sparrow I mean you've been acting so well I thought it was for real."

Milana smirked and said, "I can make anything believable if I want to. Trust me."

Elizabeth smiled and began the process of fixing Milana's hair and sprucing up her dress. She finished the preparations for the wedding by applied a small amount of powder and lip paint. Milana looked in the mirror and was stunned by the fact that she looked like a lady and a fine upstanding one at that.

Milana looked at Elizabeth and saw her smile and say, "You know if this works out as planed you may be married by the end of the day."

Milana looked at her questioningly and said, "What do you mean I told you I'm not marrying Beckett."

Elizabeth smirked and said, "I didn't say you would be married to him. I just said married."

Milana understood her and said, "Maybe it depends on if this works or not. The key thing is to kill Beckett or this plan will fail and we'll all be sent to the gallows."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Miss. Phoenix your wedding awaits." Milana smiled and walked toward the door. She opened the door and was relieved to see no guards. She walked briskly to the upper deck and saw that the entire crew save for Elizabeth and Will were in the center of the deck with a circle of British men around them. They all had muskets pointed at the crew. As Milana came into to view the entire crew looked at her in disgust. Milana ignored them and walked toward the Helm were Captain Sparrow and Lord Cutler Beckett stood waiting for her.

Captain Sparrow looked spiteful and Lord Beckett looked content. Milana reached them and said, "I'm ready."

Lord Beckett looked to Captain Sparrow and said, "Begin the ceremony."

Sparrow looked at Milana briefly and said, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unit these two in holy matrimony. Before we can proceed I must ask is there any objections to this union?"

Milana looked at Lord Beckett and kept eye contact with him as she heard the faint sound of someone slipping down by rope. She heard a faint thud in the back ground and ignored it knowing it was Will starting with the back men before Lord Beckett realized what was going on.

No one dared to object. Milana looked at the crew and received several death glares but she knew it was all for the acting. She was suppose to have been theirs but now she was being united with a Royal Prick. Milana looked in the back and saw random men fall or slowly stray away from the group and not return. Another soldier would go and check on him and not return either.

Milana looked back at Beckett as Jack continued his speech when she heard a loud cry of pain in the back. Beckett looked up and saw one of his men fall to the ground. He looked at Jack and drew his sword and shouted, "Men get on them they are trying to find an escape."

He looked at Milana who had a look of horror on her face. She cowered in a corner and watched as Jack dodged swipe after swipe from Beckett's blade. She looked at the crew and saw Elizabeth was being surrounded by men and jumped to her feet. She was still going to act as though she was on the side of the British while saving as many as she could while acting. She looked back as Jack retrieved a sword and started an all out battle with Beckett.

She turned and ran to Elizabeth before she was touched or harmed by any of the men. She barged into the circle and grabbed Elizabeth and said, "This is my cousin for Christ sake. Stand down Gentlemen and treat her like a lady."

The men looked at her oddly and nodded before they turned toward another group of fighting pirates and each man took action accordingly. Milana looked at Elizabeth and said, "Take to the crow's nest that way you can see what's happening and shout out orders and warnings. I must keep close to Jack he could get killed do to the fact that he's still injured from the fight with Gillette."

Elizabeth smiled and then darted toward the nearest rope that would get her to the crow's nest. Milana looked back at the on going battle between Beckett and Jack and saw that Jack was moving slower than normal and running rather than trying to fight and she then noticed it. He had a large cut on his side and was bleeding rather heavily.

She ran to the helm and as Lord Beckett was about to make a final blow she saw that Will was close. She grabbed him and threw his sword at her throat and said, "Save him!" and pointed toward Jack. Will looked and saw that he had mere seconds to act and shouted, "Beckett don't dare to make another move or I'll kill her."

Lord Beckett stopped his thrust just inches away from Jack's chest and looked over to see Will with his sword at Milana's throat. Milana's look of terror was true do to the fact she was terrified that Jack was going to die. Lord Beckett pulled his sword away and stood up. He then looked at Will and said, "Alright I've stopped now let her go."

Will smirked and said, "Drop you're sword and kick it toward me."

Lord Beckett looked at Milana and saw her terror and complied by dropping his sword and kicking it toward Milana and Will. Will bent down his sword still dangerously close to Milana's throat and picked it up and he said, "Now tell your men to stand down or she dies."

Beckett looked reluctant and sighed then shouted, "STAND DOWN MEN!"

His men halted their attacks and looked up at their leader in confusion then saw Milana in the clutches of Will and lowered their weapons. Will smirked and said, "Order them to give their weapons to the nearest pirate."

Beckett clenched his teeth and shouted, "GIVE YOUR WEAPONS TO A PIRATE OR SHE WILL DIE."

Each and every remaining soldier handed off their weapons to the nearest pirate and when each soldier was disarmed Will ordered, "Now then move toward the brig."

Beckett again clenched his teeth and shouted, "MEN GO TO THE BRIG AND WAIT FOR ME!"

The Soldiers looked at their leader confused and did as they were ordered and walked to the brig they were escorted by a group of pirates. Once the deck was clear of all the soldiers Will released Milana and shoved her toward the now standing Captain Sparrow who roughly grabbed her and held a dagger to her throat. Beckett looked on in horror as Jack sniffed her hair.

Milana kept the look of horror on her face but deep down she was just glad to be back in the arms of the man she truly loved. Jack looked at Lord Beckett and said, "Such a beautiful specimen to bad you will never have the pleasure of tasting her as I have isn't that right love?" Jack directed the ending of his statement toward Milana who was still playing her part she whimpered and said, "Never again Captain Sparrow."

Jack smirked and roughly spun her around to face him and pulled her to him and captured her lips in a brutal kiss. Milana responded only slightly and whimpered to hide her moan of pleasure. Jack knew her actions and pulled away whispering, "Just a taste of what's to come later."

Milana gasped as though she was terrified but Jack replaced his dagger and drew his sword handed Milana the closest one to him. Milana looked at Lord Beckett to see his reaction. He still looked horrified but when she grabbed the sword pointed it toward Jack who picked up a sword and said, "A little fight to test a lady to see if she can protect herself. If not then I have not use for her and she will die."

Milana looked horrified and glanced back at Beckett who went to grab his sword then realized he didn't have it. He looked at Will who had his sword near his throat. Will smirked and said, "You will watch as all of this happens."

Beckett looked petrified. He looked back at Milana and Jack as he heard the clanging of swords. He saw Milana scrambling around trying to protect herself. She wasn't doing bad but wasn't doing well by any means. As Jack made to disarm her he pulled her to him and kissed her again. This time Milana moaned rather than whimper. She pulled away as Jack pointed his sword toward Beckett and Milana turned a joined him and pointed her sword toward him he glared and said, "It was all a game. You are the reason all of this happened. If ever I get the chance you will be the first I hang."

Milana smirked and said, "You won't be hanging anyone. You'll be lucky to live another ten minutes." –She then looked up at Will who still had a sword carefully pointed at Beckett and added- "Master William you wouldn't mind giving him your sword and fetching another so he can have a fair fight with me would you?"

Will looked at her oddly and nodded throwing his sword on the ground near Beckett's feet. Will quickly fetched a new sword and watched as Milana prepared for a sword fight, in a dress, against Lord Beckett. He just hoped all the times Milana watched him fight would be enough to defeat Lord Beckett. Her only fighting experience was with Gillette who she did defeat but still she wasn't very experienced so if she couldn't win he and Jack were close by and could help if need be.

Milana stood waiting for Lord Beckett to fight. Beckett slowly picked up the sword and looked at Milana oddly then said, "You can't honestly expect to defeat me yourself can you?"

Milana smirked and said, "You can't honesty believe I would have wanted to marry you could you?"

Lord Beckett looked crushed by her words and she said, "Now then shall we being the beginning of your end?"

Lord Beckett didn't hesitate to start with a calculated side sweep of his sword. Milana stepped back as he had stepped forward and parried his attack reversing her movement to retaliate. She was blocked as she had expected. She began with a few careful attacks watching his method of attack. Once she was certain she understood his tactics she attacked full on with a powerful left upper sweep that cause Lord Beckett to stagger backwards to avoid a deadly blow.

He glared at her and said, "Where did you learn to sword fight like that?"

"Taught myself, I'd say ask Gillette about my skills but you couldn't very well do that since he's dead," she replied.

Lord Beckett glared and attacked again. Milana and Beckett carried on with their exchange until Milana said, "Ok bored now."

She raised her sword as if she was going to attack leaving her side open for an attack. Lord Beckett tried to take that opportunity to attack but was intercepted with a powerful blow from Milana's sword to his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and staggered backwards; Milana advanced on him and said, "This is for my love" –she paused for a dramatic affect- "Jack." She thrust her sword forward and stabbed Beckett in the heart but what she didn't notice was he too had attacked and she felt his blade bite deep into her left shoulder just above the heart.

She quickly twisted her blade and pulled away causing his sword to slide from her wound. She gasped in pain and clutched at her shoulder she was able to apply pressure before the serious bleeding began and as she staggered backwards she felt herself steady and looked to see Captain Sparrow with his arm on her waist to help her stand. He looked at her wound and said, "Milana come with me. Will can dispose of the British whelps but you need to be treated now. I'll get Elizabeth too. She can help you remove that dress so you can be comfortable."

Milana leaned against Jack as he led her toward the Captain's cabin. As they past the brig Milana saw that most of the British soldiers had already been disposed of and the rest looked at her in disbelief. She was in the arms of Jack Sparrow. Then it seemed that it all clicked and she heard one of them hiss, "Traitor."

She glanced over to see the second mate of Beckett glaring at her. She smirked and said, "Well just so you know your dear Lord Beckett is no more. _I_ killed him."

The second mate glared and shouted, "You Traitor. You killed him and he loved you!"

Milana again smirked and said, "I'm in the arms of the man that truly loves me so bugger off wanker."

The man was shocked by her words and didn't reply. She smirked and Jack led the rest of the way to the Captain's cabin. Milana sat down in the closest chair and looked up at Jack and smiled faintly. Jack held her close and said, "What you did out there was amazing. I actually thought you were falling for him at one time."

Milana smirked and said, "I'm a good actress what can I say?"

Jack smirked and said, "It saved us all. Thank you."

Milana smiled and nodded her understanding. Jack let go of her and walked toward the door and called, "Lizzy come here I need your help."

Milana was starting to grow weaker as the time passed because of the pain and the bleeding. Elizabeth walked into the cabin and saw Milana and gasped. She dashed toward her and knelt down in front of her and said, "My God Milana what happened?"

Milana smirked and said, "I fought Lord Beckett and killed him but before he died he managed to get a good jab in."

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "We need to remove that dress. –She called over her shoulder- "Jack close that door we have to strip her."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth and nodded. He closed the door and walked over to them as Elizabeth began untying her dress. Once the dress was untied and ready for her to take off Milana tired to stand up but staggered and Jack grabbed her to hold her steady. Elizabeth pulled the dress down leaving Milana in a loose bodice. Milana collapsed into the chair and Elizabeth grabbed the dress and tore a long strip off of it and quickly began to wrap Milana's wound. Milana was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.

Once Elizabeth was done wrapping the wound she turned to Jack and said, "You should probably stay here with her. Will and I will take care of the Brits and Mr. Gibbs can get us back on course."

Jack nodded and carefully picked Milana up as Elizabeth left them alone. Jack took her to the bed and gently laid her down. Milana stirred slightly but remained in her sleep state. She was falling into a deep restful sleep. Jack lay down beside her and pulled her close to him to comfort her.

* * *

**well there you go I hope you enjoyed and I'll update again as soon as I can thanks for reading and if the story line seems far fetched sorry I enjoyed writing it and I love rereading it so yea... anyway thankx and again no flames **

**Shadow Wolf Dreamer**


	10. The Final Chapter For Now!

**A/N: I'm so sorry readers that it took me so long to finish this but alas here is the final chapter of Milana's journey**

Mean while… Elizabeth and Will were taking the Brits one by one and killing them before throwing them overboard. When the last of the British were gone Will volunteered to go to the Captain's cabin to inform the Captain of the great news. Will approached the door and lightly knocked. He heard a faint, "Enter." He slowly opened the door peaking inside to see Jack holding Milana lovingly he cleared his throat and Jack looked up.

Jack seemed like he was deep in thought. He smiled briefly and said, "Yes?"

Will nodded and said, "The Brits are gone and we have full command of this ship. And what in the bloody hell happened? I know she got stabbed but why is she unconscious?"

Jack shook his head and said, "The only thing I can figure is she lost a lot of blood and she passed out from pain. But I don't know. I'm going to stay here with her and I want you to take over the ship. Have Mr. Gibbs get us back on course and I'll take over when she wakes up."

Will nodded and left quickly. Jack pulled Milana closer and his fear was beginning to bubble. He was not sure if she was ok. She didn't respond to his touch or his voice. Her pulse was weak and she was barely breathing. Her bleeding had stopped due to the fact that Elizabeth had expertly bandaged her wound but she was still not waking and it had been over an hour since she passed out.

Milana slowly stirred from her rest and felt warm and comfortable. She moved and groaned as pain shot from her shoulder through her entire body. She slowly looked up and saw Jack sitting there asleep. She smiled and kissed him gingerly. Jack aroused from his light sleep and as they pulled away he said, "You're awake. Thank God I thought you weren't going to make it there for awhile."

Milana smiled and said, "What made you think that? I just needed to rest and begin my recuperation."

Jack smiled and said, "Well do you think you'll be up for a trip to the helm to show the crew you're alright. You saved them now after all and they would like to know their savior is alive and well."

Milana nodded and said, "Sure I can do that. But I want you to stay on my injured side so I don't get hit. I would probably pass out again if that were to happen."

Jack nodded and helped her stand up. He grabbed her a clean shirt and pants and said, "You're still in your bodice and need to change."

Milana looked down and saw the she was in fact in a bodice that was caked in blood. She groaned and began the complicated process of removing the garment to replace it with her usual attire of breeches and a loose shirt. She began to lift the bodice but as she moved, her shoulder screamed in protest and she groaned as the pain intensified with her every move.

Jack saw her difficulties and walked over to her to aid in her process. He took hold of her garment and lifted it over her head and slid it down her injured arm. He treated her like a porcelain doll. Milana looked at Jack as he proceeded to grab her shirt and as he turned around she wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him into a heated kiss, Jack was shocked at first but dropped her shirt and snaked his hand to her waist and pulled her close careful not to put pressure on her injury.

Milana led the way to the bed and once she reached it she laid down bringing Jack with her. She was fueled by desire and previous adrenalin that had built it had created a sexual need that she had to sate. She pulled Jack to her so hard that he put a large amount of pressure on her wound causing her to moan in pain but oddly she felt pleasure as well.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and through gasping breaths said, "Love, are you sure you can handle this after your injury earlier?"

Milana grabbed him and said, "If ever I've been sure about anything now is one of those times. Now quit talkin and do what you're bloody good at."

Jack smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss. Milana couldn't contain her moan. Jack smirked inwardly and began to run his hand along her sides feeling of her curves. He groaned as Milana began to explore his body once again. Milana moaned yet again as Jack began to fondle her breasts. As Milana explored Jack's body she found several new wounds and tender places. Then she remembered that Jack had been beaten when she had first started her plan. She moaned yet again as Jack lowered his kisses to her breast. Milana moaned his name and pleaded.

Jack pulled away and said, "Well impatient aren't you?"

Milana growled and with a burst of strength she switched the position. She smirked and said, "I believe you have too much clothes on."

She then grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped causing his shirt to tear open. Jack groaned and said, "That was my favorite shirt."

Milana snickered, "Well we'll get you another one. For now focus on the task at hand."

She then ran her hands along his chest and without hesitation she took one of his nipples into her mouth and bit down lightly eliciting a moan from Jack. She smirked into his skin and pulled away and trailed kisses up to his delectable mouth. She hungrily devoured his mouth. She began working him out of his breeches and he eagerly helped.

Once they managed to remove his breeches Jack didn't hesitate to flip the position and devour Milana's mouth as he plunged deep within Milana. Milana moaned deep in her throat and began to aid in Jack's process of pleasure. Milana and Jack roared their release in unison and Jack collapsed on Milana breathless. Milana carefully rolled him off of her so her wounds wouldn't get any more pressure than was necessary.

Jack and Milana slowly recuperated from their experience. Jack slowly sat up and climbed from the bed and made for their clothes. Milana stood up beside him and with his help she was dressed in her most comfortable cloths. Milana and Jack left their room and made their way to the upper deck and as they passed the brig Milana noticed that it was empty void of any soldiers.

Once Jack and Milana crossed the threshold of the upper deck Milana saw the last of the Soldiers being thrown overboard. Milana whistled her excitement and shouted, "Well isn't it good to have our ship back hey gentlemen?"

The crew burst into loud applause and cheers. Milana looked a Jack who had a smug smirk on his face and a proud yet possessive arm around Milana. Jack and Milana walked to the helm where Jack took his place at the wheel and Milana walked to see how Will and Elizabeth were doing. Will and Elizabeth seemed to need some time alone. Elizabeth smiled at Will and Elizabeth and said, "You know you could take some time to yourselves. Jack and I did and it was nice."

Elizabeth smirked and Will smiled. Milana grinned and nodded for them to go ahead. Will grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and drug her toward their cabin. Elizabeth looked back and mouthed Thank You to Milana who just smiled and nodded. Milana then walked up behind Jack who seemed to be caught up with the stirring of the ship. Milana grabbed Jack around the waist and whispered in his ear, "Well what do we have here, a pirate off guard."

Jack growled and replied, "Luv if you continue such things then I just might have to take you here on deck in front of the whole crew."

Milana smirked and walked around Jack to stand directly in front of him with her body pressed firmly against his. "Well what if that is exactly what I want. I mean after all you are a Captain and this is your ship so you can do whatever you like. Include perform a mar-ee-aghe."

Jack smirked and with out taking his eyes off of Milana's he shouted, "Lads gather at the base of the helm we have a ceremony to perform!"

The crew looked up at the two at the helm and with knowing smirks or questioning glances the crew gathered at the base of the helm. Jack glanced up to see his crew all except Will and Elizabeth and with and knowing smirk he began the marriage ceremony. The crew was quiet and respectful through the long beginning of the ceremony. When the time for vows came Milana smirked and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow now that you are taking me for your own I will always be loyal to you and your crew and our beloved _Black Pearl_."

The crew burst into applause with her words and as Jack began to speak they silenced. Jack then said, "Selena Milana Phoenix I take you to be my bride for the fact that you are the perfect specimen of a woman and you will always be mine."

"Now with that said I am going to kiss my bride and then Gibbs you'll take over at the helm while Milana and I take some time to ourselves." Jack then roughly yet passionately captured Milana's lips in a bruising kiss. Milana moaned into his kiss and when Jack pulled away she felt Jack grab her hand and with an odd jerk she felt Jack pull her left hand to his and the feeling of warm metal slid along her ring finger. She looked down and saw the most beautiful emerald ring she'd ever seen. She looked up at Jack and with a delighted smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into yet another passionate kiss.

Jack picked Milana up as they kissed and when they broke apart Jack walked toward his cabin with Milana's legs wrapped around his waist they both ignored the crews hoots and hollers as they made their way to their cabin. Milana and Jack spent the night doing the typical newly wed activities.

The next morning Milana woke happy and content. She had helped Jack dispose of his enemies and now they were on a mission that would help the both of them. How could she not be happier and to add to that she was now married to the most infamous pirate to travel these waters. She was now the Pirate Princess of the Caribbean and her mission would come in due time.

**A/N: I'm so very sorry I'm ending this like this after so long of waiting to update. You must hate me :( I feel truly horrible for making you wait. I will however make a sequal but I can honestly say IDK when that will be. I'm currently looking for another job so I have all the time in the world to write I just don't have the inspiration to write about POTC atm but I hope inspiration will hit sometime soon. I'm trying to finish up all of my ongoing stories since I left them all in a bit of a cliff hanger. ANYWAY as always please read and review. Thank you for the patience I hope you enjoy this :D**


End file.
